Once in a Blue Moon
by Harmonybass
Summary: In a world... Where one middle school brony wrote his first fanfiction that was really, really bad... Will he find the courage to post it online without any editing? This is Once in a Blue Moon! Officially the longest line of a crap-storm that ever flowed from my typing fingertips... Seriously... It's so bad you could basically count it as a single run-on sentence. HAVE FUN!
1. Chapter 1

Once in a blue moon

This is a OC pony and Princess Luna fan-fiction. It is sorta/kinda wrapped around events in seasons 1-4 of my little pony but when I ran out of stuff to reference, being the shows, then I kinda made it up from there. Oh! Since I'm writing this now it might be out dated, by a lot. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Blue Moon(not even, he's just my idea).I give all credit to hasbro.

Characters: (because it's a story!)

Blue Moon: A highly ranked light blue unicorn guard with a bright, full, blue moon with a silvery shield behind it as his cutie mark, representing his destiny as guarding the moon Princess, Luna. Both his mane and tail are white with darker blue and deep purple streaks in between. (Spoiler alert) He also doesn't mind his job guarding the Princess of the night.

Strong Shield: a grey unicorn with a regular silver shield on his flank. He also has a silvery mane and tail. He is Blue Moon's best friend and also guards Princess Luna.

Blue Moon stood at his post at Princess Luna's part of the royal castle, just outside of her room. He had been assigned there after Luna's return from being nightmare moon. He chuckled to himself as he recalled his first day on the job. Him and Shining Armor had visited the throne room and Shining Armor had introduced him as Blue Moon, 'the new guy'. At first he didn't know what to make of Luna, she seemed to have come from another time period. Every time she seemed to feel the slightest bit of emotion, it didn't even have to be strong, her voice got so loud that it almost blew Blue Moon off his feet. Sometimes Blue Moon found himself staring at her, she was cute, in a slightly out-of-place way.

It wasn't long until Blue Moon had actually grown very fond of his post guarding the princess.

Everything was great, until one night

(dun Dun DUN!)he noticed Luna returning from a walk, which she went on late into the night, something was different than usual, she looked sad as if remembering something sorrowful. He padded up and said," Princess Luna, is everything alright." She just said sadly," nothing blue moon, just leave me and return to your post." Slowly, Blue Moon walked back to his post. The other guard, Strong Shield, looked at him curiously. "What was that about." He said,"just... Wanted to see if the princess was ok." Blue Moon replied. "Whatever." Said Strong Shield.

The next day was Princess Twilight's coronation and Blue Moon was to accompany Luna to the throne room, where the coronation would take place. As he walked beside Luna, he studied the way that her star filled mane flowed majestically. Then she suddenly spoke up and turned to Blue Moon,"Thank you, Blue Moon for being concerned, last night".

"It was all I could think to do your majesty", Blue Moon replied. Luna gave him a look as they neared the entrance to the throne room,"this is where we part, I must go be with my sister at the coronation now." Blue Moon started, had the walk really been that quick. "Of course your majesty." He said quickly, bowing his head. As Luna walked to Princess Celestia they joined with Princess Cadence and got in their places for the ceremony.

After getting back to his post in the castle later that night he and Strong Shield stood waiting for the Princess's return later that night. When she did return, she had the same, lonely face as the night before, though she tried to hide it with a little smile on the way in.

Later that night Blue Moon heard a small noise coming from Princess Luna's chamber. "Is that crying?" He thought, and he burst through the doors.

Princess Luna was laying on her bed with her head down, sobbing. "Your majesty, what's wrong?" Blue Moon asked urgently, Princess Luna had never struck Blue Moon as the crying type, nor did it make him feel any better not knowing exactly how to comfort her.

"Nothing Blue Moon," Luna said sadly.

"Are you sure Princess..." Blue Moon inquired. Then suddenly Luna turned on him, anger behind her tearful eyes,"You are a royal guard Blue Moon! You WILL leave me to myself!" Stunned, Blue Moon could only dip his head respectfully and return to his post.

"That sounded interesting" Strong Shield mumbled, frowning grimly to himself. "I'm just concerned for the Princess, she seems..." Blue Moon paused for a second.

"Different" He finished.

It had been a few months since the last "Luna related" conversation with Strong Shield. Every night Luna would come back to her room either by walking in or flying in through the balcony. It was soon going to be time for the summer sun celebration and everypony was looking forward to the big event. But earlier on the day of the celebration Blue Moon got a report that both Princess Luna and Celestia were missing, he also noticed that the sun nor moon would seem to set. Quickly, he reported this to the other guards. Two of them went to alert Princess Twilight, who was helping to plan the celebration. The rest stayed and searched hurriedly for any trace of the lost princesses. The two guards returned saying that the new orders were to search the castle for the two missing Princess's and report anything to Princess Twilight.

Blue Moon quickly went to Princess Luna's chambers to search for any hints that could give him more information on the missing Princess's. Of the two sisters Luna had become his top priority. Soon he came to find Luna's journal. He thought to himself,"should I read it?" and then decided it was the easiest and quickest way to search for clues. His blue horn sparked to life as he opened the book and he started to read.

Entry number 28, Today was the wedding of Princess Cadence and my good friend Twilight's older brother Shining Armor, which I am sorry to have missed. It surprised me to find the city of Canterlot in ruins when I arrived, but I was soon told by Celestia later that changelings had invaded. Also, I learned that the changelings had been banished from the city by Cadence and Shining Armor, with the powerful magic of their love. Then I thought to myself, will I ever find love, or will I be alone for another thousand years before anyone even notices me. Maybe it's just that everypony is just scared of me because I was nightmare moon. Can't they see I have changed! The ponies in Ponyville might have learned that I am good but the rest of Equestria still fears me! It's SO UNFAIR!

Blue Moon noticed that some of the page had darkened spots on it, as if Luna had been crying while she wrote the entry. He flipped forward a few pages to see if anything else was written to help with his search for clues.

Entry number 37

I was reminded again of the painful ache in my heart, by a couples in the streets they have each other, but for me the waiting is painful and hard to bear. I hope my love comes soon. But in the meantime, at least in public I must remain strong, I cannot allow others to think me an unstable ruler. Blue Moon read the pages and thought," Is this why she is so lonely at night, from all of the built up sorrow of hiding it in the day. Blue Moon flipped through a few pages and read on.

Entry number 46

Today was the coronation of my good friend Twilight. I am proud of my friend for she and her friends were the one's to teach me how to properly speak and act around my subjects after my return from nightmare moon. Also the most wonderful occasion made me the most light hearted that I had been in a very long time. But as the joyous occasion went on I noticed that one of the new guards, Flash Sentry, who had arrived with Cadence, was staring intently at her, VERY intently. To think that Twilight Sparkle had ponies that already showed affection for her is just a reminder that I may never find a special pony. Maybe I just need to wait for the right pony to come along. But waiting is no easy task, one of my guards outside of my room does show somewhat of something for me, but then again his job IS to keep me safe. So I don't know who it will be or how long I will need to wait. Waiting is painfully lonely.

Blue Moon thought to himself, was this why Princess Luna had looked lonely for so long and why the night after the coronation he had found her crying? She wanted somepony to be with and love. He felt slightly embarrassed about the part with him or Strong Shield but most of him was filled with sympathy for the lonely Princess. He will admit that there was more than one reason he liked his job. Suddenly nervous he thought that maybe he should have searched for clues elsewhere. Going through Princess Luna's personal journal just seemed wrong. Then Blue Moon was called out from the room. Strong Shield was standing in the corridor waiting. As he caught up with him Strong Shield said,"I have good news, bad news and one question, which do you want to hear first." Blue Moon thought for a moment ,"I'll take the good news,"He answered at last. "Ok, the good news is that the lost princess's have been found, they were tied up with vines all the way in the everfree forest of Ponyville. The bad news is that Princess Twilight and her friends had to give up the Elements of Harmony in order to save them." And the question is, why exactly were you camping out in Luna's room?"

"I-I was l-looking for clues,"Blue Moon said, which wasn't a lie.

They walked out to the courtyard where Princess Luna and Celestia had just arrived from the rising of the summer sun ceremony. Blue Moon rushed over as Princess Celestia walked off toward the castle, Strong shield went with Princess Celestia and Blue Moon trotted over to join Princess Luna. "Princess Luna, are you alright." Blue Moon asked urgently, bowing low for the Princess. Luna looked at Blue Moon with a distant look in her eyes, then glanced at her hooves. "I'm... I'm fine Blue Moon, thank you for your concern, but shouldn't you have gone with my sister instead of stay here?" She asked.

Blue Moon thought he wasn't as red as he felt,"Well, y-yes, but I... thought you would want an escort to your room." Blue Moon stated, not knowing quite why. Luna then paused like she was deciding on something important, and then quickly added, "I'm sorry Blue Moon there is something I must think-", she paused,"uh, think about" and then she flew up to her balcony and walked into her room. "So much for the escort..." Blue Moon thought to himself.

Blue Moon was standing at his post when suddenly Princess Luna burst through her chamber doors and looked around frantically. "Your Majesty?" Blue Moon began but Luna cut him off, "I'm fine, I must get to my sister!" And with that she raced off in the direction of Princess Celestia's room.

A day passed, and no news had been passed to Blue Moon about Princess Luna's bolt out of her room. Then later that day Blue Moon got a report saying that an unspeakable evil had been unleashed upon Equestria. A monstrous beast that devoured magic was coming for Canterlot. It supposedly had already taken out some other towns and cities. Only a few ever came back with magic. It had stolen the strength of earth ponies, the magic of the unicorns, and the flight of the pegasus, and now it was looking for Alicorns! As soon as he heard the news Blue Moon rushed to Luna's quarters and burst through the doors. "Princess Luna!" He said, and Luna looked at him, surprised. "Princess you are in danger!"

"Yes Blue Moon, I have heard the stories too." She calmly explained, and you must go to the outer wall and defend the city at all costs." Blue Moon quickly turned to go but stopped," Your majesty what about you? I cannot allow you to do anything that would threaten your safety!"he said, but then quickly added," A-As my sworn duty to the royalty of Equestria." Luna gave Blue Moon a look, something sparkled in her sea green eyes, beyond their usual starry glimmer. "Nevermind about me, I must go and meet the other Princess's in the throne room, where we will decide on our next plans. Which is why you and the other guardponies must hold the walls Blue Moon, for as long as you can." "Yes, Princess Luna." Blue Moon replied as he turned and left the room. He ran down the many corridors and passages that led to the outer walls, as he got there he swore he saw a purple and pink streak of color shoot across the sky.

Minutes later they saw a figure in the distance, it was walking leisurely down the road and not slowing down. Then as it stopped at the front gates Blue Moon saw it clearly, it had the four legs of a stallion, but where it's neck and head should have been a tall thing with arms and a horned head grew tall. Blue Moon heard some of the other guards gasp in horror. Then at the bottom of the gate he saw another creature, not much smaller than the first, that seemed to have no connection between its limbs at all. Then he remembered the creature Discord from the stained glass windows in the throne room. Discord chuckled as the other beast opened its mouth and an orange light poured out. Blue Moon ducked behind the wall and watched as all the guards surrounding him all stiffened as their magic was siphoned from their horns. Then all of a sudden the creature Discord suddenly appeared around him in a flash of light, "You missed one," he called joyfully to the monster. Then the monster walked closer. "Yes the more spirited ones do always last longest, but I still need their magic, what are you fighting for pony? Hmm, let me think. Oh, goodness your fighting for a love aren't you." it growled in a deep voice. Enraged, Blue Moon shot a beam of light into one of the monsters eyes, it screamed and covered it's blinded eye. "You will never harm her!" He yelled. Then it turned on him and opened its mouth, the orange anti-magic spread until it grasped his horn. He stood helplessly as the creature pulled all of the magic in his being out of him, he began to feel weak and struggled against the pull but to no avail. As the last of his magic left him he collapsed into a heap, then just before he lost consciousness he saw a dark pony staring wide-eyed in the thrown room window. "Princess Luna?" He mumbled, then closed his eyes and let the world slip from his conscious.

Blue Moon woke on the castle wall, confused he looked around. He saw the princesses walking around rousing the guards from their magic-less slumber. Then he remembered the horrible experience with the red skinned beast and realized that his magic had returned. He saw a rainbow disk expanding in the skies over him. Whatever it was it had given him all of his lost magic. As he looked around he saw the other guards waking and looking around in confusion. Luna trotted up to him, a somewhat pleading look in her eyes," Blue Moon are you alright?" He just nodded. Then Strong Shield stumbled up to him and said, "What in Equestria's good name just happened?" Blue Moon just stared blankly at nothing in particular," I don't know, Strong Shield, I don't know."

(This and everything that follows is stuff that is going on after the end of season four of my little pony and so I had no real storyline to bend my fanfic around at the time, so it might not be what you expect... Until season five comes out I just had to wing it.)

It had been the same thing for Blue Moon for almost a whole seven months and Princess Luna's attitude was still that lonely expression. Although the... beautiful, Princess managed to hide it for most of the day, she was still sad and lonely when she came back to her room. But despite the sadness in her eyes she always seemed to try and smile as she walked past him.

Blue Moon had been keeping track of time, for a lack of something better to do in the spare moments he had, and he realized that Hearts and Hooves day was only days away. Seeing Luna's sad expression one day gave Blue Moon an idea.

On Hearts and Hooves day Blue Moon watched Princess Luna slowly walk into her chambers, a little more lonely than usual. Then, as expected, he heard a gasp and Princess Luna burst back out through the doors to her room and looked around excitedly, then seeing Blue Moon and Strong Shield's stares, blushed and happily pranced back into her room a small, sheepish smile on her face. Blue Moon chuckled quietly to himself.

"What was that about?" Strong Shield said giving him a raised eyebrow. Blue Moon responded, "Oh I don't know." Blue Moon answered sarcastically. "Oooooookay." Strong Shield replied awkwardly.

Blue Moon remembered the gift and the note he wrote and then placed gently on her bed.

The following days Blue Moon realized a complete change of character in Princess Luna. For one, she certainly seemed happier, another thing is that Blue Moon noticed an amethyst necklace that Princess Luna had suddenly started wearing so often that he happily doubted that she hardly ever took it off. Blue Moon was so glad that she started wearing the necklace that had been mysteriously placed on Luna's bed along with a note saying to meet in the courtyard on hearts and hooves day.

The night of the romantic holiday had finally come and Blue Moon snuck out of his quarters to leave for the courtyard. He weaved in and out of hundreds of other pony couples that were headed for the grand hall, where the dance would be held. Hoping nopony would notice him without his armor, Blue Moon made his way to the courtyard. Blue Moon walked along the tree covered path to the center of the courtyard and found Princess Luna waiting with her back to him staring at the moon.

He slowly walked out of the shadows, "Princess Luna?" He said softly. She quickly turned around with a smile, her joyful look faded into surprise as she saw blue moon. "Blue Moon? It was you?" She asked quietly. Blue Moon padded closer to her, "Yes Luna, since I... Um... Read your journal-" "YOU DID WHAT?!" Luna screamed. "It wasn't because I was being nosy I was looking for clues!" Blue Moon said hurriedly. "Clues for WHAT Blue Moon?" Luna said impatiently. Blue Moon quickly explained, "Remember that day that you and Princess Celestia went missing, and where later found near Ponyville." Luna looked at him curiously, "well, yes." She said. "That was why I looked in your journal." Blue Moon said,"To see if it could help to find you Luna." Princess Luna looked down at her hooves, embarrassed. "I am sorry that I yelled", then she smiled,"Did I use the royal voice?" She said with a small smile. They both laughed. They sat for a long time looking up at the stars, Luna explained some of the constellations to Blue Moon. He was glad this was going well, but then he thought of something that he wanted to ask of her. "Luna." He said. "Yes Blue Moon." Luna looked over at him, starting to smile, as if she knew what he was going to ask. "Will you be... Umm... My special somepony?" Blue Moon finished sheepishly. "Blue Moon", Luna began, "you sound much like my friend Fluttershy, as shy as you're acting." Blue Moon looked up, confused. "Umm... Pardon?" He said. "Oh sorry Blue Moon, I'm getting off topic aren't I." Luna said, embarrassed, she looked down at her hooves. "So will you be my special somepony?" He said. Luna stared up into the stars for what seemed like forever," Well, it's not like we would be very far apart," she said quietly. Blue Moon looked hopefully at her lovely face. Just then a voice sounded behind them," Umm Princess Luna, shouldn't you be in the grand hall with every other pony in the entire city of Canterlot?" Asked Princess Twilight as she came out of the woods. Both Blue Moon and Luna quickly moved away from each other," Umm- we weren't-", Luna started. "I was just-", Blue Moon struggled to come up with an excuse. "Taking- me for a walk, yes!" Luna finished. "But we weren't- like, DOING, anything..."Blue Moon said trying hard to say something useful. Twilight looked at them strangely," umm, oooookaay. Well! Luna you're supposed to be at the dance with everypony else, remember?" Twilight said. "O-Oh yes twilight, I am sorry to have forgotten..." Luna replied reluctantly. "Princess Twilight turned to leave and called over her shoulder, " Oh, and guys, don't try to cover it up, you like each other, by the way you were looking at each other it was kinda obvious." She said with a smirk. Blue Moon and Luna both stared at their hooves, blushing a bright shade of pink. "You won't tell anypony, will you Twilight?" Luna asked in a quiet kind of voice. "Not if it makes you two uncomfortable. You, Luna are still my friend and and I'm the Princess of friendship, so of all ponies you can trust me."

It had been weeks since Blue Moon and Princess Luna confessed their feelings for each other. He hadn't really been keeping track of time because he had been "otherwise occupied" with something, or more preferably somepony, he thought with a grin. "Whatcha grinning about Blue Moony?" Strong Shield asked, looking almost ready to burst with laughter. "I-It's nothing!" Blue Moon said trying to hide his permanent grin.

"It's ok you can trust me, who is it?" Strong Shield asked. Blue Moon couldn't hold it in any longer, "Ok, I'll tell you, it's-" "Blue Moon!" Both Blue moon and Strong Shield jumped as Princess Luna walked toward them through the corridor. "What were you guys talking about?" She said, not looking truly interested at all, but the spark in her eyes suggested otherwise. Blue Moon was trembling inside his blue coat. She looked beautiful, her mane shimmering with starlight, her sea green eyes sparkled, and she was calling his name over and over again and waving a hoof in his face, it was sooooo, wait what. Blue Moon snapped out of his daydream to both Strong Shield and Luna looking at him intently, "Hey Blue Moon are you alright?" Strong Shield asked, "thought we lost you for a sec, where'd you go?" He said. "Oh me, I'm fine, I- I just need some water." He said quickly and trotted down the corridor. After he got some "water" he walked out to the gardens to where him and Luna sat and watched the stars on hearts and hooves day. He listened carefully until he heard the soft sound of hooves on the grass. He turned to see Luna looking a little irritated. "What?" He asked not remembering if he did anything wrong. "Blue Moon you almost gave us away, do you know what would happen if Strong Shield found out?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes. "No I can't think of anything at the moment." He said with a tiny smile on his face. But Luna was not smiling, "First you tell Strong Shield, then he tells the other guards, next they tell their friends, and then it's all over Equestria!" She finished breathing hard. "No more privacy." Blue Moon realized out loud, Luna nodded slowly. "I- Luna I'm sorry, I'll shouldn't have been that careless." Blue Moon said solemnly. She touched his chin with her hoof. "It's ok I know...

"Oh, Luna I'm so glad you agreed to come that night." Blue Moon said quietly as they were lying side by side in the soft grass. "The night that we met? I mean, officially met?" Luna said. "That's the night!" Blue Moon responded happily. They laid there and stared up at the stars for awhile. Then Blue Moon spoke up, "I should probably get back to my post, you know, before Strong Shield freaks out." He said. "Yes, I must get some rest as well." Luna agreed. "Maybe I could walk you home, after all it is my duty to royalty to protect them at any cost." Blue Moon joked while standing up and saluting, earning a smirk from Luna, and apparently Twilight who had just popped out of the bushes."Aaaand how are things going with you guys?" She said. "Things are wonderful Twilight, thank you for asking." Luna said glancing at Blue Moon. "My bodyguard has been taking very good care of me." She and Twilight giggled. "After all, it is my duty as I was saying earlier." Blue Moon said with a smile. Then as the conversation continued, one of the bushes started shaking and a muffled voice called out quietly," quiet, your gonna get us caught." The first voice said irritably. Then a second voice with a southern accent answered,"Ok well it wasn't ma idea ta follow Twilight." Argued the second voice. Twilight sighed and said regretfully, "I'm very truly sorry for this but I think we might be being watched." She pointed her horn at the trembling bush and her horn sparked to life and in a flash the two arguing, wide eyed ponies, revealed themselves. The first voice was a light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, the second one was an orange earth pony with a cowpony (cowpony- is that how you say it?) hat and a blond mane and tail. They looked like two of the ponies in some of the stained glass windows in the throne room of the two sisters. "How could you sneak around like this!", Twilight stepped forward,"Rainbow Dash, when I said that there's something I needed to check on that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to follow me around everywhere!" Twilight told the two ponies. "And Apple Jack if I had needed you I would have said so!" "Ummm Twilight", Apple Jack said,"We never said that you needed us to be here."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash added starting to hover," and you've been gone for hours, everypony got worried, and Fluttershy wouldn't stop coming up with ways that things could go wrong." Twilight gave them an irritated look and sighed, "Ok girls I appreciate your honesty and your thoughtfulness but can you see now why I wanted to keep this a secret." They both nodded. Twilight continued,"Well I'm glad, but since your here, I would like for you two meet blue moon." "He is, um, special to Princess Luna." She stated.

"Blue Moon?" Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash said curiously while Blue Moon and Luna stood in front of them, casting awkward looks at the two elements. "If your so special to the Princess why is it that we haven't ever heard of you." Asked Rainbow Dash. "Because as you know, we wanted to keep it a secret." Luna spoke up sounding slightly irritated.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash,"If y'all don't want us to talk about ya then I promise y'all we won't." Rainbow Dash joined in,"Your secrets safe with us!"She said, doing a random unnecessary backflip midair. "Well you'd better get back with Twilight so you don't miss the train." Blue Moon said sarcastically. Then the two Ponyville ponies trotted/flew back into the woods towards the castle to search for Twilight. "How long?" Blue Moon asked. "Eeh, I'll say about about a week." Princess Luna said, then as they looked at each other they burst into laughter.

As the weeks passed Blue Moon found himself spending more and more time with Luna. Which was great for both of them. Luna was happy and Blue Moon got to be the closest one to her 24/7, because he was Luna's bodyguard he didn't really need an excuse to be with her and that made him all more happy.

One night while on his way back to Luna's room after his break, (which he spent with Luna) he saw something that sent fear throughout his entire being. An irritated looking Princess Celestia, blocking his path to his post. He tried to sound as calm as he could as he asked,"Princess Celestia, is there anything that I can do for you?" He said, just barely managing to keep his voice steady. "Yes Blue Moon, come I wish to speak with you." She said sternly as she started to walk down the hall towards him. Blue Moon peeked around behind Celestia and saw Luna staring pitifully at the floor, whatever Celestia wanted to talk about he thought that if it had something to do with the two of them, he had a pretty good idea of what it was going to be about.

Blue Moon finally arrived with Princess Celestia in her private quarters. "I've heard rumors from the other guards." She said darkly. "And I don't like them." Blue Moon started to get shivers. "I haven't heard of such stories." He lied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Celestia continued as if he hadn't even spoken. "Do you want to hear what they are about Blue Moon?" She continued without waiting for a response. "These stories are about my sister in a relationship with one of the guards! And being that you spend so much time with her!" Her voice rose to yelling,"I assume it was you! Blue Moon sadly saw no loophole out of the conversation, so he sighed and said, "Yes, Your Highness, me and Lu- Princess Luna, are often together during the day." He admitted quietly. "Did you start these forsaken rumors!" She questioned angrily. "No Princess Celestia, but they aren't rumors! I- I love her!" Blue Moon hoped that Celestia, of all ponies would understand and relief flooded his being as her face relaxed to a more sad expression, not the rage filled one from earlier. She breathed in a shaky breath,"Then from now- sigh*- you must be relieved of your duties as royal guard." Blue Moon's relief faded to shock. Celestia looked at him sadly, as if to say, I'm sorry but it must be done, and his armor vanished leaving his light blue coat bare and his mane free. "B-b-but Princess, why?" Blue Moon asked starting to feel his heart tear. "Nopony can ever have feelings for me or my sister." She stated firmly, Blue Moon saw only the smallest flicker of pain in her eyes. He nodded solemnly and slowly walked out of the room. Then out of the castle. As he got outside he found his love sitting by the fountain in the courtyard, "Luna?" She looked over her shoulder as he called her, then looked away, tears in her eyes. "Celestia told me that you can't stay, that you have to leave." Tears ran down her face in steady streams as she continued,"She always tells me! No Luna, we cannot love, it will upset the balance. But I can love, and that is one of the things that caused the hate that turned me into nightmare moon." She looked up at Blue Moon directly, tears running down her face,"She never did and never will understand this, the sun is constant, but the moon is ever changing, I must live a life outside if the daily routines of Canterlot life." She hung her head and continued her sobbing. Blue Moon understood everything now, slowly he pulled her into a deep kiss. Luna's eyes opened wide in surprise then closed as she started to kiss him back. They stood there with each other for what seemed like eternity, neither one would break the , the comfort of Luna's grasp slipped away and Blue Moon realized that he was floating. Celestia was standing in the doorway to the castle, using her magic to lift him away from Luna. looking as angry as she had first been. "Blue Moon you must leave!" She said and dropped him. Just before he hit the ground Luna's magic aura surrounded him as she caught him and slowly set him down. "NO sister, you cannot make him leave!" She said with tears running down her dark blue face. Then as Blue Moon turned to Luna the sad truth came to him. "I am sorry Luna, but I must leave, I don't want to cause trouble in the royal family." As he said it Luna fell to the ground,"Why! Why can't I Celestia why!" her sobbing finally broke Blue Moons heart. As he slowly walked away towards the front gate Luna stopped him,"Have this" she said as she placed the amethyst necklace around his neck,"Something to remember me by" he looked into Luna's beautiful sea green eyes,"Even without this I would never forget my first and only love" he gave one last look at Celestia before he left,"I will never truly understand, but I know that you will make me leave if I don't comply" And slowly with his head down, he padded out of the castle.

As Blue Moon wandered the many paths between cities. He found that he wasn't heading in any specific direction and frankly he didn't really care. He wandered aimlessly for miles as he walked he thought of the things he had endured over and over again. Replaying the scene repeatedly in his mind. He found a roadside shop and bought a brown cloak. He pulled the hood over his head and mane and then continued his slow sad walk down the road.

Eventually the horizon shifted to reveal a small town. He looked up for a brief second to wonder if he'd already been there or not in his wanderings.

As he neared the town he was almost surprised when streamers and balloons went off in his face and a pink pony came prancing into view. "Hey-I'm-Pinkie-Pie-and-I-saw-you-coming-from-miles-away-and-you-looked-lonely-so-I-thought-I-would-throw-you-a-WELCOME-TO-PONYVILLE-PARTY!"she said all in one breath. Blue Moon stared blankly at the pony happily bouncing around him. "I'm sorry, thanks, but I've been through a lot and right now I just need some rest." He told Pinkie softly. (After he was first banished from Canterlot he had always been looking for a place to rest). The pink pony looked at the ground and seemed to deflate a bit, but then sprang back to life and said joyfully,"Hey! I'll show you to our castle! I share a castle with five other ponies in Ponyville! You wanna come!" She said enthusiastically. Blue Moon, not knowing what else to do just nodded absently and followed Pinkie to a giant tree-castle structure. When he got there a familiar light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew down." Hey Pinkie, me and Soarin are going to race each other though the-" She broke off as she noticed Blue Moon,"Who's that?" She asked. Pinkie Pie giggled to herself,"Oopsees, I forgot to ask him his name and if he would take off that creepy hood of his!" She said with a happy grin. Rainbow gave her a curious glance."Ookay, so who are you?" She asked. Blue Moon thought for a second, what if the pegasus reported him? Knowing nothing could get him in more trouble that he already was in he flipped of his cloak to show the pegasus. Her eyes widened,"Blue Moon? What are you doing here?" She said with a shocked expression. "It's a long story, but as I said to Pinkie here I'm just looking for a place to rest." He repeated.

Rainbow Dash continued to pester him with questions,"I thought that being a royal guard you couldn't leave your post?" Blue Moon felt his heart breaking again. He turned his back towards them and sighed deeply,"I'm not a royal guard anymore." He admitted sadly. "And if you don't have a place to rest I'll just go to the next village I can find one in." Rainbow Dash suddenly looked panicked,"No No we have a place, just around sugarcube corner there's an inn." She said just before darting into the castle.

The next day Blue Moon woke as he normally did, in a place he wouldn't remember and the pain of his broken heart. There was a knock at the door, Blue Moon looked at it curiously and his magic opened the door wide open. There, crammed in the doorway on top of one another were Rainbow Dash, Princess Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and a couple other ponies that he didn't know, there was also a small dragon.

They looked at him, he looked at them. Finally he spoke, "I'll explain at breakfast." And closed the door. Once he got outside he saw them all sitting at a restaurant across the road eating hayburgers. They watched him as he walked over. He sighed and slowly told them the story, causing him to relive the sad experience again. As he finished Twilight looked confused,"I've never seen Celestia do something like that..." She thought for a moment, then seemed to remember something important,"Oh! Look at this." As she placed a scroll on the table. "I got it this morning."

Blue Moon couldn't believe his eyes. Luna was missing from Canterlot.

Blue Moon was frantic. Where could she have gone! He thought as he paced around the main room in Twilight's castle. Thinking of all the possible places where she might have fled to.

"Maybe you should rest Blue Moon, you've been here all day and you're starting to wear a hole in the floor." He stopped," maybe your right, but I've got to figure out where she might be!" He sighed, looking at the floor. "Well, you know I've heard rumors that Luna can sometimes walk in troubled ponies dreams, maybe she will come to you that way." Twilight suggested hopefully. Blue Moon finally obliged and walked to the spare bedroom, which Twilight let him have, climbed into bed, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Blue Moon found himself in ruins of some sort. He stood up and looked around,"Luna?" He called. No answer, "Luna!" He repeated. Nothing. Then just as he was about to give up hope, the amethyst necklace Luna gave him flickered and started to glow with a purple light. It pointed down one of the tunnels that led deeper into the ruins. Reluctantly, he followed its light. He started to run. Faster, faster, until he was going so fast that the world around him was all a blur. Then seeing the light from the necklace fading, he slowed down. When he stopped he found himself in a circular room with the remains of a bed against one wall with skylights on the ceiling and there were bookcases piled up opposite to the bed. Suddenly he realized that there was somepony sitting in the middle of the room crying softly. The pony looked up and joy flooded Blue Moons coat. The pony sitting in the middle was Luna. Her face brightened as she saw him and she ran to him. Their muzzles met and they stood close to each other for as long as they could stand. Then they backed away from each other. Blue Moon asked frantically,"Luna is it really you? Where are you? What is this place?" He stared at her awaiting an answer. Luna opened her mouth to respond but before she could talk the skylights lit up like it was morning, then she said quickly,"Time is short Blue Moon, tell Twilight to take you to the castle of the two pony sisters. Tell her to-"she was cut off as Blue Moon fell out of his bed, landing on the floor with a thump.

Blue Moon jumped out of bed and trotted down to the main room to find Twilight and find all 5 of the ponies talking around a table with a map on it. "Maybe if we search here and then make a grid", Twilight was saying," then we could search for the Princess throughout all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash looked at her curiously and crossed her arms, (legs, whatever),"So we just search blindly all over the place until we find her?"

Blue Moon walked up and all of them looked over at him,"Twilight, may I speak to you please." He asked urgently. Twilight hopped down from her throne/chair and trotted over. "I saw Luna," he saw Twilight's face light up," She told me you can take me to the castle of the two pony sisters." Twilight thought for a moment and then after what seemed like forever she spoke,"I know what your talking about, follow me."

As they walked through the Everfree Forest Twilight started up a conversation, Blue Moon was only half listening, he couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Would she really be there? What if she was hurt? He remembered that before he had woken up Luna had started to say something.

Tell twilight? Tell Twilight what?

Finally they arrived at a rope bridge that went over a deep gorge. Twilight started across the bridge and it rocked dangerously. "Are you sure that's safe?" Blue Moon asked cautiously. Twilight looked over your shoulder and said,"No, but it's the only was across." Blue Moon mumbled to himself as he slowly started across the bridge. It swung dangerously under his hooves. Then finally they reached the other side of the gorge. "You can breath now." Twilight said. Blue Moon glanced back at the bridge before he let out a long breath that seemed to last for hours. Then they started up the slope towards the castle. The front doors were even bigger than the ones in Canterlot, well, if they hadn't halfway rotted off the hinges by now, thought Blue Moon to himself. As they entered the main hall Blue Moon looked at his necklace, hoping it would guide him as in his dream. But as he went on the purple crystal stayed dormant. Twilight looked at him curiously,"did she say that the crystal would guide you?" Blue Moon looked back at her, uncertainty in his eyes,"no, it did it by itself" He then laid down and said sorrowfully to himself,"This is hopeless, the castle is so big that I'll never find her." He thought of Luna, of the mare he loved and how much he needed her, and then, angrily, he launched himself down one of the tunnels. He heard Twilight calling out from behind him,"Blue Moon stop!" But he ignored it, he was finding Luna if it was the last thing he did. He ran down many hallways, left, right, left, right. He made the turns without even thinking about it, even though he didn't know where he was going he found that the passages he took were familiar. Finally he saw light at the end of the tunnel and soon he burst out into the light of a giant blue moon and then crashed into Luna who was pacing around the room. They rolled through the room until they stopped and Blue Moon found himself standing right above her. "LUNA!" He cried as he pressed his lips to hers and they remained there until they heard Twilight say awkwardly,"Well, I guess you found her then!" They both looked over at her and Blue Moon let Luna get up. "Uhhhh, yes I found her" he said awkwardly starting to blush. He looked at Luna who was giggling to herself. "And just what are you laughing about?" Blue Moon said with a smirk, it had been forever since he had been this happy. Luna blushed deeply and continued to giggle as she said,"Blue Moon I almost forgot how good of a kisser you are."

That got all three of them blushing.

Twilight teleported them back to the castle and showed them to the room that Blue Moon was staying in. "Until I can save up enough magic to grow a new room into the tree (Idk how it works but it's a tree made of crystal for cryin out loud), you guys will have to share this one." Twilight said, but then before she could say anything else Luna spoke up,"No it's fine Twilight there's room for both of us" she said looking mischievously at Blue Moon,"Plus we have a lot of catching up to do" She added. Blue Moon wondered what she wanted to catch up on.

Later, after everypony had gone to bed, he found himself on the balcony staring at the stars. He turned as Luna walked up to sit beside him. "This reminds me of the night that we first confessed our love for each other." Luna put her head on his shoulder,"Yes, yes it does." They stared at the stars for a long time, then Luna gave a huge yawn and Blue Moon looked at her and said,"Hey, let's go get some rest" they turned from the balcony and walked back to their room. They found the room just as Blue Moon left it, empty, Blue Moon wasn't carrying anything with him while wandering Equestria so he didn't put anything in the room. They found the bed and crawled into it, they fell asleep in each others loving embrace.

Blue Moon woke up the next day with Luna still snuggled up against him. He slowly got out of bed so he didn't wake her and quietly went downstairs to see if anypony else was up. As soon as he saw who was down there he rushed back up, trying not to be seen. He got back to the room to find Luna sitting by the window. "Good Morning Blu-" Blue Moon interrupted urgently,"I'm sorry but we have to leave now! Celestia and the royal guards are here!" He said in a hushed tone. Then they heard voices coming down the hall. "So the Princess is here in Twilight's castle."

"Well... Yeah, that's the whole reason we came here."

Blue Moon recognized the voice as Strong Shield, his best friend from the royal forces. As he turned to Luna his fear reflected in her sea green eyes.

They had to get out of there.

Blue Moon stepped into the hall and intercepted the two guards.

"Blue Moon?" Strong Shield asked curiously, giving Blue Moon a hard stare, "What are y-"

Blue Moon just lowered his horn,"I'm really sorry about this!" He said as he shot the guards with blue jets of light, they fell down as Luna stepped out of the room."What have you done!" She said when she say the dazed guards.

Blue Moon comforted her,"sorry I didn't warn you, it's a stun spell I learned as a recruit."

After he explained they heard more voices and ran towards the balcony. "Can you fly both of us to the ground?" Blue Moon asked. Luna gave an uncertain glance at the ground,"Yes, I think I can but we must hurry."Holding on to each other they braced themselves as Luna jumped off of the edge they glided uneasily to the ground, they tumbled as they landed on the grass. "Are you alright Luna?" Blue Moon asked as he glanced at Luna, she nodded and together they ran for the Everfree forest.

The forest was not a good idea after all. By the time they reached the ruined castle they were tired and covered in leaves, vines, and many other kinds of thorn and plant material.

They slowly walked over the bridge and into the castle. Once in the throne room they collapsed on the floor. They rested until they had recovered some of their strength, they used their magic to pull a tapestry off the wall and lay it down for a more comfy place to rest. It had been a long day and so they settled down close to each other, Blue Moon realized that Luna had placed her wing gently over Blue Moon, protecting him from most of the midnight chill. Feeling reassured by Luna's comforting warmth ant the smell of fresh night air on her coat Blue Moon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Blue Moon woke the next morning with Luna still asleep next to him. He nudged her to wakefulness. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Blue Moon looked at her questioningly,"What now?" He asked. Luna stared at him,"Why are you asking me?" She looked at him like she was equally confused."Well you are the Princess." He said. Luna looked offended,"That doesn't mean that I'm better than you." She said. Blue Moon scooted closer to her side."That's not what I meant, I meant that your better at making lead decisions than me, because you've had much more experience." Luna looked down at her hooves, "Oh, sorry Blue Moon" She said, looking down at her hooves. Blue Moon scooted closer to her,"It's ok Luna, it wasn't that big of an argument... But seriously what are we going to do?" Luna put a thoughtful hoof to her head thoughtfully, then was interrupted as six ponies trotted up behind them. Blue Moon stood over Luna and lowered his horn defensively. Then a familiar voice said,"Woah there partner, lower your guard, we ain't come all the way out here ta hurt ya." Then Blue Moon saw that it was just Twilight and her friends. "Sorry", He said,"We've just been through so much recently that I guess that I'm being a little jumpy." Then Pinkie Pie came bounding by yelling,"JUMPY PARTY!" And somehow streamers fell from the nonexistent ceiling. Everypony looked at her strangely for a moment until Luna spoke up,"Blue Moon I know that you've met Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, but now I'd like for you to meet Fluttershy and Rarity." They both dipped their heads in turn. Then Twilight stepped forward,"And this is spike" she said as the little dragon Blue Moon saw before stepped forward. Then Twilight stepped forward," You should let me check you for injuries." Blue Moon gave her a quizzical look,"ummm... Why exactly do you need to check us?" Twilight rolled her eyes,"Do you want to have a broken bone or sprain heal awkwardly?" Blue Moon glanced at Luna, she nodded in return,"Alright" Blue Moon conceded reluctantly. Twilight sighed and her horn lit up as the preformed an x-ray spell. After she finished with Blue Moon she said,"you seem to be really bruised around your legs, especially on the front." Then she moved to Luna," you've sprained your wing and-" She gasped and Blue Moon rushed over, "What's wrong, what happened!" Twilight slowly turned to him,"you and Luna wouldn't have, um, 'done it', recently... Have you?" Twilight blushed a little when she said the words 'done it'.

Blue Moon looked at her awkwardly then turned to Luna's spot on the floor, he felt heat rising to his face,"weeeeell..." He said sheepishly. "Why do you ask?"

Twilight gave them both a concerned look,"because Luna's is in the early stages of pregnancy."

"Well that's great news!" Applejack said enthusiastically. Twilight shook her head,"It would be if the entire kingdom of Equestria wasn't looking for Luna and Blue Moon wasn't banished from Canterlot." She looked at Blue Moon,"You know that this is going to be a problem, right" she said to Blue Moon and Luna, who were still staring in shock at each other, trying to comprehend what they had heard. Twilight spoke again, stepping in between them,"Hey, what are we going to do about this, we can't just have Luna walk into a hospital to give birth, what happens then?" Blue Moon was still in a mix of emotions, shock, pride, confusion. He couldn't think past,"I'm having a baby-I'm having a baby-I'm having a baby-I'm having a baby" Although Luna on the other hand, was slowly coming around what she learned,"Yes Twilight, I can see your concerns, but we might need time to think about it, before we make a decision." She said casting a slightly concerned look at Blue Moon, who still hadn't come out of his trance.

When Blue Moon finally did come out of his trance he found himself alone with Luna sleeping peacefully in front of him. Her sprained wing in a splint made from some vines and boards that Twilight and her friends had found around the ruins. He looked at her as she slept and saw how relaxed she looked, like the night they slept together in Twilight's castle. He then thought about the child that would be born. What could they do?

He had pursued Celestia's forbidden love and now Luna was pregnant. As he thought to himself Luna started to whimper in her sleep. He walked over to wake her but before he could get there her head shot up and tears filled her sea green eyes. Blue Moon trotted over to comfort her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, did you have a bad dream?" He said as calmly as he could. She nodded and shuddered. He pressed up against her and waited for her to calm down. Eventually she had calmed to the a point where the tears stopped falling and she was able to wipe them from her face. Blue Moon looker her in the eyes meaningfully,"What did you dream?" She pulled back so she could look at him,"I dreamt that the foal was born and we were together as a family. Then Celestia took you and the foal and banished me to the moon again." She started to cry again. Blue Moon pressed up against her again and said,"Luna it's ok, I won't ever let anything happen to you or the baby.

They stayed in the ruins for about a week. They had moved a little deeper into the ruins thanks to Luna's knowledge of the castle, to a less exposed place. Luna's pregnancy was still thankfully not visible but she started to get tired quicker than normal. Eventually they made a difficult decision about the little pony luna carried. They were going to go back to Canterlot together and confront Celestia about their love. Luna was a little nervous until Twilight taught them both a spell that turned love into magic, that magic could shield them from anything as long as they still possessed a strong love for each other. (Yes she got it from Cadence)

The only problem was getting Luna to Canterlot without exhausting her or endangering the little unborn pony that she carried, and they couldn't take the train because, well Luna was slowly starting to look pregnant and frankly, still a Princess and being missing for so long would attract lots of unneeded attention.

Eventually Applejack said that she may be able to convince her brother Big Mac to pull a carriage that Blue Moon and Luna could take to Canterlot. So they relied on Applejack to pull through. Luna, Blue Moon, Twilight and her friends waited in the ruins for Applejack to return.

They waited till it looked like the sun was starting going to go down. Then finally Blue Moon sighted Applejack and a tall red stallion, that he assumed was Big Mac, come out of the forest. They carefully crossed the bridge, that swung dangerously under the larger pony's weight.

When they finally got to the entrance they were confronted by Rainbow Dash, who had taken up the job of "guarding" the Princess. Even though she just sat atop a crumbling wall and watched from there.

"Who goes there?" She called loudly from her perch. Applejack gave her an irritated look,"Rainbow it's me, Applejack." She said as she rolled her eyes and continued into the ruins. Rainbow Dash pursued them with an insulted,"Hey! Get back here I'm not finished with you." As they entered the part of the castle where Blue Moon and Luna were resting, Applejack said to Big Mac,"See this is why we need yer help, I wouldn't just drag ya down here for no reason." she said, pointing a hoof at Luna. Blue Moon laid down beside Luna and put his head over her protectively. Applejack turned to her brother,"so, will ya do it?" Big Mac sat for a split second then answered,"eeeeeyup." Applejack gave her brother a quizzical look,"ya hesitated..." Big Mac shook his head,"nnnope." Applejack sighed. Then Spike walked up and said,"ok so we've got somepony to pull the carriage, but do we have a carriage to pull." Everyone went silent, then Twilight smacked a hoof to her face and said,"I KNEW I forgot something!" Fluttershy padded up slowly and said in a quiet voice,"um, Twilight, do you happen to remember that spell that you used at the, um, Grand Galloping Galla to turn that apple into a carriage." Twilight's face lit up,"Fluttershy your a genius!" She said as she wrapped her hooves around the shy pony in a strangling hug. "Oh no, I'm not a genius, but thank you anyways." She said with a tiny sheepish smile on her face. Blue Moon felt Luna nudge him and then look at Fluttershy, and then he remembered the night where he asked her to be his somepony and she accused him of being like Fluttershy. He grinned and chuckled to himself. Twilight and Applejack got started on the carriage while Rarity and Fluttershy put together some cloaks so that the two wouldn't be seen getting into the carriage. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie kept the townsponies away to keep them from finding out. Pinkie decided to throw a random party party because she was Pinkie and everypony agreed to go. Once the carriage was done Big Mac got in the harness. Blue Moon and Luna quickly got into the carriage and they set off.

They arrived in Canterlot, it was a beautiful day. Blue Moon was secretly glad that Luna wasn't obviously pregnant, but she was getting there. The pregnant Luna would be less startling to Princess Celestia. Blue Moon tightened his cloak and walked towards the Front gates of the castle. Almost exactly after he got out of the carriage he found two of the three hundred new guards walking towards him. Luna walked past him,"Take off your cloak and leave this to me." He reluctantly took off his cloak as Luna flipped off her hood. Blue Moon heard gasps from some of the guards, most of them kneeled. She looked over the guards,"Me and my, companion, require an audience with my sister Celestia!" She said loudly, almost in her royal voice. The guards slowly parted for Luna and Blue Moon and they made their way to the courtyard where Blue Moon was banished from Canterlot. They sat and waited patiently for Celestia to emerge, Luna leaned up against Blue Moon,"I don't know if this will work." She said despite her act of confidence. Blue Moon said back to her,"Don't worry, Luna, it will." Then he mumbled to himself,"It has to."

When Celestia finally came out of the castle and saw Blue Moon her face changed into a scowl, then as Luna stepped out from behind him Celestia seemed to relax a bit. "Luna it's great to see your back, but why have you brought Blue Moon?" Celestia asked. It was obvious she was trying not to yell. Luna answered,"Sister Blue Moon and I both share a bond that cannot be broken." She stopped for a second and then more slowly added,"The birth of our foal will only make it stronger." Blue Moon moved closer to Luna's side. Celestia looked as shocked as Blue Moon when he found out Luna was pregnant. "Luna you don't know what you have brought on yourself, you are immortal, but Blue Moon is not." She paused a look of deep sadness had clouded her gaze,"You will be forced to live forever with an unbearable sadness, and with no way to bring him back or die with him you will regret it Forever!" She then ran back into the castle and the gates slammed shut.

Luna led Blue Moon to the familiar doors to her bedchambers. He stopped at the spot where he used to stand as a royal guard. "Come on Blue Moon lets get some rest." Luna said as she nudged him towards the door. He started to move towards the door but then heard a voice saying,"BLUE MOON YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! He turned just in time to be tackled by an enraged Strong Shield. Luna ran over and shoved him off,"Do not threaten him Strong Shield!" Blue Moon just smiled at her and said,"Relax Luna it's ok. I'll just be a minute." She slowly backed into her room. Strong Shield looked from Blue Moon to Luna and back several times,"Ok now you have a little less to explain but still start talking" Blue Moon teleported out from under Strong Shield causing him to stumble as suddenly he was pinning down nothing. "Well, what do you want to know?" Blue Moon asked in a cool tone. Strong Shield sat and looked at him strangely,"First of all why were you hiding with Luna in Twilight's castle?" Strong Shield asked. Blue Moon thought of how to phrase his answer then said,"Well when your banished from Canterlot for loving a Princess you can't really be open to the world about it." He said and smirked as he saw Strong Shield thinking. Then he nodded and asked Blue Moon,"How long have you felt this way about...um...her." Strong Shield looked awkward about calling the Princess a "her" instead of using her royal name. Then he turned and slowly trotted down the hall. Blue Moon teleported in front of him,"You CANNOT, I repeat,Can-Not, tell anypony." Blue Moon said sternly. Strong Shield nodded and continued down the hall.

Blue Moon walked into Luna's room to find her laying on her bed. She watched him as he crawled into the bed and snuggled up against her,"Woah, I haven't slept in anything as comfortable as this in forever." He mused. Luna looked at him, stared deeply into his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. He started to kiss her back and brushed her wing with his hoof. He broke the kiss and thought for a moment,"Luna do you think the foal be immortal like you?" She looked up at him and said hesitantly,"I don't know", she answered, then a worried look crossed her face,"Blue Moon remember when Celestia said that I would regret loving you after you passed?" Blue Moon nodded,"yes". Luna pushed as close as she could to him. "I can't lose you, you know that, and what if she's right, what if we shouldn't have allowed ourselves to be together." Luna said with tears in her eyes. Blue Moon used his magic to brush her tears away with a tissue."It'll all work out, I promise." He said. Luna sighed and pressed up against him, they enjoyed each other's warmth as they fell asleep.

Chapter 11

Blue Moon woke up the next morning once again in Luna's hooves. He slowly disentangled himself and wrote a note, he put the note on the pillow next to her. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly Slipped out the door.

He closed the door as quietly as he could then turned around and almost ran into a stallion in the royal guard armor. "Your new, haven't seen you before."

The guard stayed silent. "Umm...Sooo what's your name?" He asked, starting to get suspicious. The pony still remained silent. "Ookay..." Blue Moon continued on. The guard gave him the chills. Then as he turned the corner he heard a scream. Quickly he teleported back into Luna's room. And found the guard standing over her, his horn glowed red. Blue Moon shot the stunning spell at the guard, but he deflected it with ease. So Blue Moon tried a more frontal attack. He slammed into the guard, knocking him from the bed. He and Luna touched horns and a shield immediately surrounded them. The guard got up, his helmet fell off to reveal a changeling. Blue Moon watched as it opened the window shifted into a pegasus and flew off.

Blue Moon collapsed on the bed and lay there with Luna."Are you alright Luna?" She nodded and shivered. "Now I'm going to go ask Twilight something and your coming no matter what." She nodded again.

Twilight welcomed them as they got to the castle, the tree seemed to be growing, but being that it was made of crystal and he wasn't there for very long last time he was here might be blurring his judgement. He and Luna walked with Twilight until they came to the main room. "So what did you guys want to talk about?" She asked casually. Blue Moon stepped forward,"I need your help finding a spell." He said. Twilight's expression lit up,"oooooh, what kind of spell?" She asked barely ably to contain her enthusiasm. Blue Moon looked at Luna then back,"Do you have any immortality spells?" As he said it Luna's eyes lit up and she beamed at Twilight. "You don't think it's possible do you?" She asked hopefully. Twilight thought to herself,"eh, I'll se what I can find." They followed her to a room filled with thousands of books. Blue Moon wondered how the seemingly endless amount of books fit into the castle. Twilight stopped and sat down, her horn lit up and books flew from the shelves. Twilight closed her eyes and the books slowly started to move, Twilight's eyes opened and glowed white. Blue Moon stared as the books flew faster and faster around the room, then they finally stopped flying and moved back to their shelves. Twilight looked discouraged,"I'm really really sorry you two, but there is no immortality spell, and this library has a copy of all books in Equestrian history." She looked at Blue Moon crestfallen. Then Luna spoke up," No it's ok Twilight, you tried to help, and that's what matters."

Blue Moon pranced down the hall to Luna's room in Canterlot, his magic securing the small package he carried. He slowly opened the door to find Luna on the balcony."Luna!" He called to her, She trotted up to him and kissed him,"Yes Blue Moon." She said with a smile. Blue Moon couldn't stop grinning,"This has been a long time coming," he said as he started to bring the small case from behind his back,"Luna, Princess of Equestria, will you marry me?" He flipped open the box to reveal a small moon-shaped diamond ring. Luna, stood and stared with a huge beaming grin on her face,"Blue Moon, how could I say no!" She magically put the case on her bed and they both joyfully kissed one Luna finally took out the ring,"It's beautiful Blue Moon." She said, tears of joy starting to appear in her eyes. Blue Moon spoke from beside her,"It doesn't even come close to you in that category." She leaned up against him, enjoying the moment. "I am so glad that I met you the way that I did Blue Moon." He just smiled and said," I also heard that Princess Cadence is finally pregnant." Luna laughed and said,"Ha! We won that race!" Blue Moon laughed. All was perfect.

The wedding, planned by Twilight (obviously) was wonderful. It was like Cadence's wedding but bigger and with more...Moons. Celestia was there to wed them and seemed happy, but left before the party. Cadence and Shining Armor were there too. Twilight's pet dragon kept rambling on and on about not knowing what a bachelor party was and everything was perfect.

After the wedding Twilight asked them to come to Ponyville and meet her in the castle. They took their wedding carriage straight to Ponyville and found all of the townsponies waiting with Pinkie to throw a second wedding party. They had everything, The Apple family made the best foods that Blue Moon ever tasted, and the cider (Blue Moon made sure not to drink too much) was excellent.

Luna came back after being pushed into Rarity's store in a stunning dress.

After the party Luna and Blue Moon trotted to Twilight's castle and found Twilight awaiting eagerly. "Quick follow me." She said and bounded off into the castle. They followed her to the library where she had a single book on a pedestal. She stood by it and said,"You guys are gonna love this!" They neared the book and Blue Moon got a glimpse of the heading: Reincarnation Spell, the everlasting life. He and Luna Looked at the book, to Twilight, to each other, speechless.

Twilight took their speechlessness as a good thing.

Blue Moon woke the in the morning, yet again wrapped securely in Luna's hooves. He noticed absently that while sleeping Luna's usually starlit, flowing mane and tail changed to a simple sky blue color. And to his amusement, could look really funny. It was completely tangled and out of control,Blue Moon took his time playing with it. He noticed that she was now obviously pregnant, her belly had begun to swell awhile ago and now she looked near ready to birth. He looked at her face and stifled a laugh at her wide open mouth he reached up to close it but then decided against it as she started to snore. Barely able to control his laughter, he saw that the sun was coming up and so woke her up by brushing her side with his hoof. She opened her eyes and smiled,"Good morning my Blue Moon." She said, then yawned and sat up. Blue Moon slid out of bed and watched as her mane slowly started to turn back into its star filled form.

She walked to the window and seeing the sun rising started to lower the moon. Blue Moon walked over to see her horn start to glow and watched as she lowered the moon.

When she had finished she turned to Blue Moon and crossed her horn with his. "So Princess Luna, what shall happen today."

As if in response Luna groaned and swayed on her hooves, she placed one on her swollen midsection. "Luna?" Blue Moon asked. Luna groaned again,"I think the foal is coming!" She gasped. Blue Moon was suddenly frantic. The foal was coming! Now!

"Blue Moon!"

Luna yelled at him. He snapped out of his trance and quickly stepped outside and informed the guards.

Soon he found himself in the Canterlot hospital. The doctors looked slightly worried, "I've never birthed an alicorn before."

One of the doctors said. Blue Moon looked nervously from Luna to the doctors. Luna had started to groan louder and Blue Moon trotted up to her and put his hoof on hers,"It's going to be fine." He assured her. She nodded and the doctors started to work.

Several suspenseful minutes later Blue Moon heard the soft whimpering of a newborn foal. Luna held a small unicorn foal in her hooves,it was deep blue like Luna and it's purple mane and tail were striped with white streaks and it also had Luna's sea green eyes. "Congratulations, you have new filly."Said one of the doctors. Blue Moon looked up at Luna and said,"Well, what do you want to name her?" He said as he nuzzled the tiny unicorn. Luna looked at him, her eyes filled with emotion,"How about Blue Starlight." She suggested. Blue Moon stared lovingly at the small filly,"Sounds like we have a little star to look after.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Definitions( Because blending everyday human objects and turning them into pony objects can be confusing)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Ponnequin : mannequin/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Chapter1/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blue Starlight happily trotted through the halls of Canterlot castle on the day after graduation. She was officially free. Her mother Luna had told her that after graduation her life was her own. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Her father Blue Moon, who was now a general in the royal force, always stood by her mothers judgement. She was on her way to greet both of them farewell. She was going to go to a place she's heard many promising things about, Ponyville. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Her mother and father were where they usually were these days of the kingdom, in the throne room, by each others side. Her mother and father were not only royalty, but also legend. They were known for their love (Like Princess Cadence and Shining armor, but slightly different) and how they broke "tradition" to stay together. She entered the throne room and bowed low to Celestia, her aunt."Hello Star, good to see you." She looked up at her aunt,"Good to see you too Aunt Tia." Then she turned to her parents, who were walking over to her. They both embraced her lovingly. "So" her mother spoke warmly,"Where is my daughter going to visit first?" She asked. Her father said nothing but was smiling warmly. "I think I'll visit Ponyville first" she said happily. Her father stepped forward and removed his helmet."That's great! You could meet Twilight, she's the one who took me and your mother in when we escaped from the royal-" he broke off as he received a glance from Celestia,"What! Just telling a story." He said. Then he turned back to Star,"I'm sure that Princess Twilight will be happy to see you." He said to Star. Luna looked at both of them and smiled like she was told an inside joke or something,"I hope your visit goes well." She said. Star gave them one last goodbye before walking to a royal chariot and taking off into the skies. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star looked at the ground as she descended in the chariot. She saw a huge orchard of apple trees and a small town filled with ponies of every kind. Then she saw a Lavender alicorn staring up at her,"That must be Princess Twilight." She thought to herself. As they landed Twilight trotted up to meet her,"Hi, you must Be Blue Starlight. Luna told me that you might be visiting." She said with a friendly smile. Star smiled back and said,"Yep, that's me, but you can call me Star." Twilight turned towards a huge tree made out of crystal."Ok, Follow me I'll show you the castle where you'll be staying". They padded through the doors and into a huge room with six thrones in the middle. "This", Twilight said,"is the throne room of harmony, where the spirits of the elements of harmony, my friends and I, look out onto Equestria to spread friendship". As she said this a table rose out of the floor and emitted an exact replica of Equestria. Star trotted up to it in wonder,"That's amazing!"She said as she stared at the miniature ponies walking about on the surface. "This is all happening right now!" Twilight nodded,"It has to be accurate, how would we be able to spread friendship if we couldn't tell who needed it?" She explained. Star meanwhile was seeing how the ponies would react to her hoof if she stepped on them. Twilight stifled a laugh and said,"It's a hologram silly, they can't see or hear you." Star stepped back and said,"Umm... I knew that." She said starting to blush./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Come on", Twilight called over her shoulder,"I'll show you your room." They started through the castle. As they turned a corner they almost ran into two pegasus's playfully rolling around on the floor. Twilight walked up calmly,"Rainbow Dash, we have a guest and so now would not be the best time for you to be horsing around with Soarin." The rainbow pegasus's at up and started to blush,"Twilight c'mon we're just messin around, there's a difference." She said, clearly trying to hold back laughter until the other pegasus, whom Star guessed was Soarin, came up behind her and shoved her playfully. She whirled around and tackled him, they wrestled until Rainbow Dash had Soarin pinned beneath her."Ha! I win again!" She said triumphantly. Then Soarin kicked up and flipped them over,"how about n-", his gaze softened he stared at Rainbow, then they slowly moved closer and closer to each other. "Guys", Twilight interrupted, they both jerked away from each other."Go get a room you two, and stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about." She added with a grin. Rainbow dash and Soarin stood awkwardly until finally Rainbow turned to Star,"Hey, sorry didn't catch your name, who're you?" She asked. "My name is Blue Starlight, I'm Blue Moon and Princess Luna's daughter." She answered. Rainbow Dash's face lit up,"Woah, yeah I remember Blue Moon. I was there when him and Luna first started seeing each other." She said pridefully. "You DO remember that the only reason you found out is because you followed me around and spied on me for half the day." Twilight pointed out. Rainbow, who had started hovering, rolled her eyes at Twilight's comment,"Whatever", she said,"Hey, see you around Star." She said, and then added," Oh! And did I mention that me and Soarin are Wonder Bolts." She added standing up straight and then following Soarin down the hall. Twilight shook her head,"She and Soarin have been "together" for about week. But they won't admit it." She turned to Star and added,"She also takes a lot of pride in being a wonder bolt". She started again down the corridor,"Let's see how long it takes to actually get to your room"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Eventually they arrived at the room. It was empty except for a bed and a few bookshelves on the far wall. Twilight sighed and looked at Star,"This room brings back memories", she said,"You know that this is the same room that your father and Luna stayed in when they finally found each other and came back to Ponyville". Star slowly walked into the room."They didn't have an appeal for decorations then did they". She said as she took in the rooms emptiness. Twilight sighed again,"Blue Moon wasn't in very good shape then, after he was banished from Canterlot he wandered from town to town. Because he had been banished for his love of Luna, he became depressed and couldn't think positively". She paused walked to the window and looked out into the everfree forest,"Finally he got a message from Luna in a dream, she told him to meet her in the castle of the two pony sisters, and since that point he has been happy and when they came back to Ponyville I think that must have been when Luna got-". She turned back to Star awkwardly,"Maybe you could visit the apple farm, they have lots more interesting things there!" Star thought it would be nice to see more of Ponyville,and it was getting a little stuffy in the small room./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She left the castle with a lighthearted goodbye to twilight and followed the road to Sweet Apple Acres. The sunn was high in the sky, right above Star's head. Since she used the sun as a compass this time of day made her jumpy, the sun couldn't give her directions as it usually did. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She stopped worrying about the sun as she reached an overhanging sign that read, WELCOME TO SWEET APPLE ACRES, in all caps. The paint looked new, and she saw ponies walking around near a barn in a clearing through the trees. She was glad it wasn't deserted like the fields in Fillidolphia, which she read about in her studies at Canterlot. She was met by an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail,"Well, I reckon I haven't met you before, what's your name sugar cube?" Star was glad that Ponyville folk were so enthusiastic about making friends."In Blue Starlight", The blonde pony interrupted,"Ya must be Luna's lil filly, you've got her eyes". Star smiled and continued,"Thank you but what's your name?" The Pony took off her hat and bowed jokingly,"Why, I'm Applejack, nice ta be meetin ya", then she called to a red stallion by the big red barn in the middle of the clearing,"Big Mac ya wouldn't mind if a showed this here pony around the farm would ya, she's new here!" Star could just barely hear the colt give a low voiced,"Nnnope". Applejack turned back to her,"Well ya best be followin me then", and turned to walk to the barn./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The tour had been long and Star found herself following applejack to a treehouse in the middle of the orchard. "What's that Applejack?" Star said as she trotted closer to the treehouse. Applejack laughed and smiled fondly as if enjoying an old memory,"That there is the one and only clubhouse of the cutie mark crusaders." She said proudly. Then from behind them an orange pegasus on a scooter wizzed past them,"Sorry no brakes!" The pegasus said as she attempted to come up with an excuse for going so fast. Another pony, a white unicorn galloped up to Star,"did you happen to see an orange pegasus on a scooter go by did you?" She gasped for breath,"Oh for ponies sake Scootaloo why can't out just slow down for a sec!" She stood there, trying to catch her breath, Star then finally got a better look at her, she was bleach white with a curly pink and white mane and tail, her cutie mark was a silhouette of a singing pony with music notes coming out of its mouth. Then she turned to Star,"Hey *pant pant* I'm *pant* Sweetie Bell, what's your name?" Star found that she really liked Ponyville, everywhere you went ponies wanted to be your friend,"I'm Blue Starlight, but you can call me Star!" She said grinning, Sweetie bell stood panting for a moment more before finally catching her breath,"Nice to meet you star, I would introduce you to Scoodaloo but- Oh shoot!" Then she galloped off in the direction that Scoodaloo had disappeared. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Applejack looked after them,"You just met one o the founders of the cutie mark crusaders themselves." They picked some apples and sat down to have a snack. Applejack told Star the story of how she got her Cutie mark, she was in the middle of a sentence when a yellow pony with a red mane, tail, and a pink bow, who also had a bunch of foals and fillies behind her. She stopped as she saw Star and Applejack. "Hey big sis, who's the new pony?" She said, then turned and told the little ponies and made a gesture to the Treehouse. The little ones scampered off towards the clubhouse and started to play around its trunk. The new pony walked back over to Star,"Hey I'm Apple Bloom, and now, because the others ran off, I'm taking care of new members of the cutie mark crusaders. As she turned to say something to Applejack. Star saw that her cutie mark was a beautiful pink apple blossom. She realized that Apple Bloom was looking at her expectantly, as if she had asked a question,"I'm sorry what did you say", Star said awkwardly to the earth pony. Apple Bloom just said,"It's ok, I had just asked ya what yer name was." Star once again felt the warm glow of friendship inside her,"I'm Blue Starlight, but you can call me Star." She said simply. Apple Bloom took her hoof and shook it. Well it's nice gettin to know ya but I better go make sure that the littleuns aren't gettin into trouble. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star walked with Applejack until they reached the entrance to the orchard. "Well, you'd best be off, there's much more'a Ponyville to see". Applejack said as Star said her goodbyes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It had been a long day and Star was ready to go back to the castle and pass out. She had been all over Ponyville, and everyone was always happy to meet her. She was glad to have decided to come here of all places. She walked into the throne room and realized that it was extremely dark, she peered through the darkness and struggled to see something. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Then all of a sudden the lights went on and streamers and confetti fell from the ceiling. A pink earth pony was standing right in front of her, Star realized that if she had kept walking she would've walked right into her. The pony took an enormous breath,"HEY-IM-PINKIE-PIE-AND-I-THREW-THIS-PARTY-JUST-FOR-YOU!" She said in about the span of two seconds. Then Star saw Twilight walking up behind the pink pony,"This is almost exactly the same party I received when I came to Ponyville". She said smiling. Pinkie nodded,"I threw the party because I saw her and I didn't know her and if I didn't know her that meant that she was new and if she was new she must not have any friends and if she didn't have any friends then she must have been lonely and so I threw a party for her... JUST LIKE YOU!" She finished looking ecstatic. Star stared at her not knowing what to say, her feelings were a mixture of happiness and confusion, she was still trying to figure out what was going on. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The party wasn't actually as bad as it could've been. There was cake and streamers and Star ended up making several new friends. They even had pin the tail on the pony! The games, cake, and random streamers continued on till Star saw that her mother had raised the moon. Slowly ponies yawned, said their goodbyes and left the castle. Star thought to herself,"Finally, time to sleep." She stumbled up the stairs and then stumbled into her room and then stumbled into bed and fell asleep. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Chapter2 (NNOPE HAHA)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star woke in the morning to golden sunlight streaming into the room. She sat up, yawned and headed down the hall to the main room. Then she heard muffled noises in the room with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark above the door. She slowly opened the door to find Soarin and Rainbow in the middle of a makeout session. Soarin saw her and quickly moved away from the rainbow pegasus. She blushed and said,"Ummmm... Hey... Star, how's your visit to Ponyville coming so far". She looked away awkwardly, both her and Soarin's face were so red that Star thought they might've painted them that way. She slowly backed out of the room and continued down the hall. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She made it outside and looked around,"What haven't I seen?" She thought. Then she saw a white unicorn with a curly mane walk into a tall majestic pink and blue house. "I haven't met her before". She thought and trotted into the house. What she saw astonished her, dresses of every size and shape! Then she saw the white unicorn in a far corner using a sewing machine. She looked very intent and so Star decided that it maybe wasn't the best time to start a conversation. She turned to leave but the pony lifted a hoof and said,"Give me one second I will be right with you!" She sat and while she waited, admired some of the dresses that were on ponnequins around the room. Finally the pony looked up from her sewing machine and magically put the incomplete dress on the table beside her so that it laid flat. "So!" She said happily,"How may I help you!" Star stood up and stepped forward,"I saw you in Ponyville and I just wanted to know who you were, because I'm new here and I want to know everybody here." Star said enthusiastically. The other pony smiled and said,"well in that case my name is Rarity and I make most of the attire for Ponyville", she paused as she glanced around the room,"As you could probably tell..." She looked at Star expectantly,"Oh, yes I'm Blue Starlight, but you can call me-" Rarity's eyes flew open,"Your Blue Starlight!?" Star nodded. "The Blue Starlight?!" Rarity said. Star looked at her,"Yes?" She said not knowing how to properly respond to the frantic pony. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rarity bowed to Star and said,"However may I be of assistance your highness?" Star stood, amused,"Just because Luna's my mother doesn't necessarily mean you need to bow." She said grinning,"It's flattering and all but you don't need to call me "highness" either, I go by Star nowadays". She said as Rarity started to brush herself off. (even though she looked perfectly fine),"Well I'm pleased to meet you Star, and I do apologize for this but I have to make dresses for an upcoming wedding for some friends out of town so I must get back to work". Star understood and gave her a friendly nod before leaving the pony to do her work. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She wandered through Ponyville greeting friends as she walked past them. She walked down a dirt road that ended in a dark forest. The trees looked dark and merciless. Then a voice sounded behind her, making her jump,"Yeah, that's not the best place to wander off into. It's not too safe." Star turned to see a light green pegasus with a dark brown mane and tail. Star looked up as the pegasus hovered over her,"Hey, um, I'm don't mean to be rude but I don't think that I've met you yet." The pegasus lowered herself to the ground,"In that case, I'm Morning Breeze, what's your name?" Star sat down and said for the hundredth time in the last two days,"I'm Blue Starlight, but, as I say to everypony else, you can call me Star". The pegasus reached out to shake her hoof and Star took it and shook it eagerly, like her mother Luna said that you can never have too many friends! Morning Breeze turned back to a small cottage overgrown with shrubbery, although not to an uncontrollable point. Morning knocked on the door and said,"Fluttershy it's me Morning Breeze, and I brought somepony else with me". A moment a shy looking yellow pegasus poked her head nervously out the door and then opened it to let them in. Star sat in a comfy chair and soon realized that the cottage was full of animals. The yellow pony, Fluttershy, Star guessed looked at Star and said,"Hi, I'm Fluttershy". in a voice barely audible to Star and she said calmly,"My name it Blue Starlight, but I go by Star nowadays". Fluttershy nodded her approval. Morning stepped up to Star,"She's very shy and has a hard time talking to ponies she doesn't know. Star understood completely, she remembered that she too was very shy at first but she warmed up to other ponies eventually. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star and Morning Breeze said goodbye to Fluttershy and left the cottage. Fluttershy stood there and waved from her front porch. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Morning told Star how she was visiting from Cloudsdale, where she helped make the snowflakes. She said that she came to Ponyville to help Fluttershy with the ever increasing masses of wildlife that she took care of. Morning Breeze suddenly looked at the clock tower and noticed the time,"Holy Celestia I'm gonna be late!" And she took off into the sky towards what looked like Cloudsdale. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star kept hearing from Twilight about rebuilding the castle of the two sisters for a tourist attraction. So one day out of curiosity she asked Twilight,"What is the castle of the two pony sisters?" Twilight looked at her funny then said,"Oh yeah it was Celestia and Luna's old castle, before Luna's change into Nightmare Moon". Star's mind was all of a sudden filled with curiosity. Where was it? What does it look like? Why am I coming up with questions that I can answer by talking to Twilight? Star sighed to herself and looked at Twilight,"Do you know how I could get there?" Twilight turned towards her and kindly nodded,"Just give me a sec, then we'll be on our way!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"After a while they neared the entrance to the dark forest. "Are you sure you want to do this Star?" Twilight said anxiously. Star looked over at her,"Yes, I do!" Star said confidently. Twilight nodded and proceeded into the dense jungle. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight looked a little frantic,"What's wrong Twilight", asked Star. Twilight looked around nervously,"I don't remember the way, I think we're lost!" Star turned to Twilight,"Well lucky you have me here then", she said, beaming. She sat and lifted her horn up into the air, it burst to life and light filled the dark forest. She focused for a while, she used her magic to remember exactly where they had come, but backwards, as if they were walking back the way they came. She opened her eyes and stood up,"I know where to- Twilight?" Star was all alone./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star scrambled desperately through the jungle using her magic to retrace Twilight hurried steps through the Everfree Forest. They glowed bright blue as she ran, her horn also making enough light to see by. Eventually she entered a clearing, well it wasn't really a clearing so much as a cliff, a sheer drop to pain of broken hooves and necks. She sensed that anything that she had been running from had flown after her over the gorge. I have to find a way across, thought Star to herself. Then she saw a precariously wavy rope bridge a little ways to her left. She galloped over and slowly started across. It shook under her every step, when she was halfway across she looked over at the other side trying to judge the distance,"can I make that?" She thought. And seeing that if she put another hoof down the bridge would snap she focused all her energy into the spell she was casting. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The world turned into light around her and she found herself on the other side of the bridge. "That was easy", she said as she turned around to stare at the bridge that was no longer there."must've broken as I teleported". She focused again and followed Twilight's glowing footsteps into some old ruins. As she walked through the ruins she noticed that throughout the entire time of her tracking Twilight not once had she sensed anything following her. This greatly confused her. Why would Twilight run, from nothing./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star had been trotting through the ruins forever! Her hooves ached and she wasn't sure how long she could maintain her tracking spell. She finally entered a large room to see Twilight cowering in a corner, her horn bound by some dark material, she looked further around the doorway to see what Twilight was so afraid of- And she had every right to be afraid. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Standing in the middle of the room, rather floating a few inches above the ground, stood a colt made entirely of dark shadow, darkness seemed to roll off of him in flames. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"His mane was silvery but still somehow seemed to provide darkness. Star turned off her horn as not to draw attention and noticed how dark it was. The only light came from the stars and there was no moon. Suddenly a bright light sparked in one corner of the room and a magnificent dark purple unicorn in a star-filled cloak lifted her head to the sky and Star stared in wonder as she saw the moon change phase right before her eyes! She looked at the shadow pony and saw it running for the new comer, the pony glared defiantly as she increased the moons phase until it was bright and full, the dark pony seemed to stumble and flecks of darkness slipped off of its shadowy form. It shrieked and struggled to reach the unicorn, she simply walked up and touched her horn to his, with a horrible scream the shadow exploded, throwing flaming shadow everywhere. Shields flew up around all three of them and darkness pelted them like rain. When it stopped raining shadows the shields finally receded. Star rushed over to Twilight and brushed the darkness off her horn,"Twilight are you alright?!" She asked frantically. Twilight nodded and slowly stood up. The purple mare slowly padded towards them and spoke in a voice a bit like Celestia,"You are fortunate to have survived an attack fromith midnight, we have not seen him in a hundred years and his return is a terrible omen", she paused and looked at Star,"A great destiny awaits you Blue Starlight, and you Princess Twilight Sparkle", I wish I could stay but I have other things to attend to, oh and sendith a letter to thy other princesses saying that Midnight Shadow had returned". She slowly started to walk away when Star called after her,"Wait! What's your name?!" The pony turned,"Does thou really wish to know my name young one?" Star nodded enthusiastically. The pony sighed,"my name is", she hesitated as if trying to remember something important,"Violet... M-Moonlight, does that satisfy thou?" Violet looked at both of them, Star nodded but Twilight stepped forward,"And just one other question", she asked,"Exactly how old are you?" Violet looked offended,"Why does thou ask?" She said, Twilight answered,"Because you preform spells that only Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can", the pony looked down, darkness clouded her gaze,"They have grown so much". It was barely audible but Star and Twilight heard it. "I must take my leave, there are ponies whom need my skills elsewhere". And then Violet moonlight padded away and when she reached the wall a portal opened and she disappeared. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star and Twilight slowly and cautiously made their way through the Everfree forest,"Who do you think that was?" Star asked quietly, flinching as she stepped on a stick that cracked under-hoof,"She said her name was Violet Moonlight but I don't remember reading about her anywhere, I need to do some detailed research when I get back to the castle." They padded on in silence. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Hours later they came out of the forest and were spotted by Fluttershy speaking to a striped cat that was stuck in a tree,"Now come on it's ok, there's nothing to be afraid o- TWILIGHT!" She darted over and embraced Twilight in a tight hug. Tears of joy flooding her face."WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" The yellow pegasus yelled frantically. Twilight helped Fluttershy to her hooves,"I'll explain later, but I have some research to do." She said and walked off. Fluttershy returned to coaxing the cat out if the tree and Star saw Morning Breeze descending from the sky,"Hey, what was that about?" She asked looking in the direction that Twilight went. Star shook her head, she and Twilight had agreed not to tell anyone but Princess Celestia and Luna about Violet Moonlight. "It's nothing, we just got sidetracked that's all." She stated trying to force a smile on her face. Later that night Star couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned in her bed. Visions of the shadow pony wouldn't leave her mind. She turned towards the window to stare at the moon, at its glow she suddenly felt sleepy and finally fell into a troubled sleep./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was coming, Star ran through a decaying forest. At every turn the shadows seemed to reach out to touch her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, at one point she tried to teleport but found that her horn wouldn't work. She suddenly ran into something solid and saw a cliff rising above her, she was boxed in. She backed up until she was pressed into the cliff side, for standing in front of her was, Midnight Shadow, pony of nightmares. She crouched and waited for the end to come. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""LEAVE HER BE SHADOW!" A voice called from the sky. Star looked up to see her mother, Luna flying down to them. She shot a beam of white light at the shadow pony and it disintegrated into dust, leaving a smoking pile of shadow. Luna landed gracefully and galloped over to Star, who was still trembling. "Hush, my daughter, it is all just a dream." Star pressed closer to her mother. When she was finally able to step away she saw Luna give her a concerned look,"That was Midnight Shadow pony of-" Star finished for her,"Yeah, pony of nightmare and shadow." Luna stepped closer to her,"Yes but what is he doing in your dreams, he hasn't been sighted in over a hundred years." Star sighed and looked at Luna,"Twilight and me went to look at the ruins of your old castle today. We were halfway there when Twilight disappeared, so I followed her tracks to the ruins. I found her being... Um... Hunted... By him." She finished explaining. Luna nodded,"Yes I did rise a new moon tonight." She paused, then looked curiously at Star,"But how did you change the phases? Only me or Celestia alone can preform astral spells." Star sat down and continued explaining,"A strange mare showed up and changed the phases, she said that she was Violet Midnight." Luna looked away, like something confused her,"H-how could she have..." She said mostly to herself. Star looked up,"How could she have what?" Star said as Luna stared worriedly at the ground. She finally looked up,"Now it's my turn to explain things... Violet is my mother." She raised me and Celestia together and taught us to raise the sun and moon. Starswirl the Bearded also helped with teaching. One day Starswirl tried to teach us a spell that would allow us to teleport long distances, but when we both tried it nothing happened. So we went back home to find that our mother had disappeared, the only think she left was her crown, which is locked in a vault that needs the magic of the pony sisters and one other. But the one other was Starswirl, and as you know he is long gone." Luna turned to Star with a sorrowful look in her eyes,"Although due to recent claims it seems that she has been somehow brought back, although how or why I cannot explain." Daylight started to shine through the trees,"I must take my leave my child, but send me any information about Violet Moonlight." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"And with that Star woke up. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star walked to the main room to find Twilight once again sitting at the holographic table staring intently, her eyes flicked back and forth. Star trotted up,"What're you looking for?" She asked. Twilight turned away from the table,"Well",she sighed,"I was looking for Violet Moonlight, but she seems to have just vanished." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star sat down and put her hoof to her chin thoughtfully,"Luna came to me in a dream last night", Twilight nodded eagerly,"and she said that- that Violet was her and Celestia's mother". Now it was Twilight's turn to think,"This is weird, I haven't thought this hard in ages." She said and waited as if expecting something in return. Instead, earning nothing she lowered her head and huffed,"It was a joke". Star looked away,"oh..." Then Twilight spoke again,"Do you have any ideas on how we could find Violet?" Star thought for a second, if Violet had wanted to be found she probably would have made it easier to do. "I think that we should leave her alone, she might be doing something important, something that we shouldn't interrupt". Twilight nodded. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star frequently visited and watched the reconstruction of the Castle of the two pony sisters. It was going very well, the rotted doors had been replaced, the ceiling was being redone,and Rarity and Fluttershy were restoring most of the ancient tapestries in the castle. Celestia and Luna had provided the construction workers with a holographic map of all the secret passages and tunnels so nopony would get lost. Although every week or so a builder would go missing. Nopony knew where they went but the reconstruction would go on. Star noticed one day that a builder had wandered off and was making his way into the tunnels that led down to the deepest parts of the dungeons under the castle, she called his name but he continued as if he didn't hear her. She cautiously followed the worker until he suddenly stopped. He shook his head and looked around,"Wha- Where am I", he said as if he didn't recall walking down. Star peered from behind a column at the worker, she watched as he turned in place and tried to find his way out. She slowly walked out from her hiding place,"Hey are you okay? You know your not really supposed to be down here". She stopped as the worker suddenly stood rigid. "H-hello?" She called to him. The stallion slowly turned around and Star was struck with fear, the eyes of the worker were red. Slowly shadowy fire consumed him as he changed into a shadow pony. Star stumbled backwards,"M-Midnight S-S-Shadow?" The shadowy pony started walking towards her,"No daughter of Luna. I am Shadows minion, one of thousands. I lured you down here by mistake in place of a guard, but you'll do just fine. Master will be very pleased to learn we have a powerful unicorn on our side". Star trembled with fear as the shadow continued,"Soon we will shroud the land in eternal nightmare and we will feast on the fear of you all!" He ended with a cackle. Star bumped into another pillar. She tried to create some sort of light but the shadow pony seemed to consume what light was left in the dim room. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her and Morning Breeze flew into the shadow pony, knocking him to the ground. She flew back up and pulled Star to her feet,"Come on! Hurry!" She said and Star followed her as fast as she could. The Shadow yowled behind them,"Don't let them leave the dungeons!" And the shadows on the walls condensed into more shadow ponies. There were hundreds of them! Star saw light at the end of the tunnel and sped up, Morning Breeze beside her. Suddenly Morning breeze let out a shriek as she was pulled backwards by something. A Shadow minion had gripped her hind leg and was pulling her back into the tunnels,"Star help me!" She screamed as she was dragged backwards. Star turned and aimed her horn directly at Morning Breeze, light filled the dark tunnel and Morning Breeze vanished. Star didn't know if the spell had worked but she didn't have time to find out. She dashed out of the tunnel and into the night. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star didn't stop until she reached the edge of the Everfree Forest, she sank down and wept. She hadn't seen Morning Breeze anywhere even though the spell should've send her home. Morning Breeze hadn't come back down from Cloudsdale and so Star gave up hope. She felt a hoof placed gently on her shoulder. She looked up, tears clouding her gaze. A gentle voice spoke to her,"Be still Blue Starlight, all will be alright". Standing above her was Violet Moonlight. Star quickly scrambled away and cowered on the ground,"How do I know your not one of them!" She said through her sobbing. Violet put her head to the sky and her horn lit up. Light filled Stars vision and then everything faded to black. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Chapter 3/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blue Starlight woke in a star filled void. She turned around to see if anypony else was out there,"Hello? Is anypony there?" She didn't even see what she was standing on. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Then she turned to see Violet moonlight standing a few feet away from her,"Blue Starlight, be calm, you have nothing to fear."/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Violet said in a soothing tone. Star looked at her curiously,"Violet?" Star suddenly was full of questions,"Where am I? How did I get here?" She only managed to ask two of them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Violet took a deep breath and stepped closer,"This is a place where ponies can do everything and nothing, this is a timeless void that only ponies of great power can reach. For example, Starswirl the bearded brought my daughters here in order to change them into the first alicorn princesses of Equestria, and your friend was Twilight brought by my daughter Celestia when it was her time to become a princess. It is the birthplace of some of the greatest ponies of Equestria, but for you it will be a training place. Where you can learn the skills needed to fight in the coming battle." She paused as if she were catching her breath/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" ( which was highly possible)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She looked back at Star and continued,"War is coming, midnight has rallied his minions, the shadow ponies, and will soon attack and cast everypony into a deep sleep, haunted by everlasting nightmares. For you see, Blue Starlight, Midnight Shadow feeds off of fear, he grows strong off of nightmare. He will awaken the ponies only when he has gained enough power to overtake, not only Equestria, but also the lands far beyond." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star thought she felt the ground away under her feet as she said to Violet,"What are you going to teach me first?" Violet lowered her horn./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As her deep purple horn burst and lit up with magic she answered Star's question,"Your first task is one also being taught by my daughter Luna, you must become fearless, so that Midnight cannot draw his power from you!" And the world faded to black... Again. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was coming, Star ran through a decaying forest. At every turn the shadows seemed to reach out to touch her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, at one point she tried to teleport but found that her horn wouldn't work. She suddenly ran into something solid and saw a cliff rising above her, she was boxed in. She backed up until she was pressed into the cliff side, for standing in front of her was, Midnight Shadow, pony of nightmares. Then she saw something different, a pony-like shape in the trees. She shivered in fear as she saw Shadow racing towards her. Then, as she was walking backwards towards the cliff face, she tripped and her hoof bent as a horrible angle./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"That should've hurt, a lot./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"This greatly confused her until a thought came to her, is this real? She felt confident and stood up defiantly and as the shadow closed inspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;"./span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Let's test reality. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Midnight was advancing quickly and Star suddenly began to doubt her judgement. But just as Midnight was an inch away Star woke in the void again. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Violet stood close to her, looking at her in an approving way. Star got up and shook her head, clearing it. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You did well Blue Starlight." Violet said approval still shining in her eyes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She padded closer and put a hoof on her shoulder. We have been training ponies from across Equestria, and you are among our most successful. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star looked up at her, "Wait you said we, who else is training ponies?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Violet sat down regally,"Luna, Celestia, and Twilight, are training ponies to become fearless. But the training is slow and, well, ponies aren't as, brave as they used to."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She paused for a second. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Your father, Blue Moon, for example has only one fear, His fear is that he will fail at his duty as a royal guard, and Luna, whom he loves, will fall into danger. This kind of fear is easily turned against the ponies have it. And this fear is hardest to overcome."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Again she paused and waited for the knowledge to set in. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Luna has been working on it from the moment she found out about Shadows return. But Blue Moon's fear is so great that we fear he may not be able to overcome it." Violet finished with a tired look on her face, as if the long explanation had aged her 20 years. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star looked to see that some of the stars surrounding her in the void temporarily flickered out but then quickly winked back to their original shining state. Violet looked up from her shaken position. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""It is time to return you back to Equestria." Star nodded as a white light filled the void and she woke up lying on the ground with tears drying on her face. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star remembered where she was and how she got there. Celestia was just starting to raise the sun. Casting an orange haze over the horizon. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star ran back through the Everfree Forest, "Gotta find Morning Breeze!"/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"She said out loud. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"She finally burst out of the forest to the nearly finished castle. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She saw that the bridge had collapsed and so cast a long range teleportation spell. In a flash she was standing on the other side of the gorge. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She staggered. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Casting that spell was always exhausting. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star looked around and saw a Green feathery shape lying on the ground a few yards away. She galloped over to find an unconscious Morning Breeze. She put her horn to her Morning's head and tried to another long range spell. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Let's hope this works!" She said as she another flash sent them back to the Ponyville hospital. She almost passed out, the spell had sapped her energy and Star could barely stand. She managed to stumble to the door and drag in the green pegasus before loosing consciousness in the middle of the lobby. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star woke on a hospital bed. She felt sore from her horn to her hooves. She slowly glanced around and saw Morning Breeze lying on a bed next to her. She sighed in relief and fell back into a calm and quiet sleep. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star dreamed that she was standing in a mist. She couldn't see through it no matter how hard she tried. Then a silhouette appeared and her mother Luna stepped out in front of her. Star ran to Luna, joy flooding her being. They embraced for a long time until Star backed up and started to tell her about Violet Moonlight, and how she was being trained to fight the shadow pony Midnight Shadow. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Luna smiled, "I hope you are doing well and I'm sure you are, but I have come to bring grave news about your father." She paused and a worried look replaced her happinessspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;". /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star looked at her gravely. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""It seems that Blue Moon finds his fears harder to break than we first thought. He finds it impossible to let go of the thing that endangers him most. The fear of losing me." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Luna stopped looking sadly at the misty grass. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star walked closer to her, span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""It's not your fault, and the reason that he can't let go is because he loves you."/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Luna shook her head solemnly, /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""But when Shadow comes he will first aim for royalty and as Blue Moon is not fearless yet, he will take one of the bravest and most highly ranked guards we have." /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" Star shook her head, "There's got to be a way." She turned to Luna abruptly,/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "There has to." /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star woke the next morning on her hospital bed in the Ponyville hospital. Morning Breeze was standing over her, a concerned look on her face. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""Are you ok? You were making noises in your sleep."/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star sat up and stretched her forelimbs. She yawned and slid out of bed. Star followed Morning Breeze out to the front of the hospital and turned to Star,/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""Ive gotta go back to Cloudsdale, my friends are probably very worried about me being missing."/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star understood and waved to her as she flew off in the direction of the cloud city. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star then quickly trotted over to Princess Twilight's castle. She was eager to tell her all that she knew so they could 'compare notes' which Star guessed Twilight would be happy to do. She screeched to a halt in the main room of the castle. Star looked around for Twilight but couldn't find her. Star then heard a small noise and peeked into one of the many corridors to see Twilight talking, well giggling was more like it, with a guard. The guard was orange and had a blue mane. He said something to Twilight and she blushed as she giggled into her hoof. Star watched for a sec then stepped out into the hallway, clearing her throat. Twilight saw her and straightened up, looking at the guard she motioned with her head to Star and the guard stood regally at attention. Star looked from Twilight to the guard, "Umm Twilight? Can I speak to you for a second?" Twilight nodded in response and said something to the guard the guard smiled and looked back at her, "Alright Flash, go take a border patrol or something." The guard started walking then turned and placed one small kiss on Twilight's cheek. He then turned and trotted past Star, nodding respectfully as if nothing had happened. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight was staring after him, blushing brightly. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star walked up to her and waved a hoof in her face, no response. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star sighed and pulled Twilight's ear with her teeth./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oow!" Twilight said rubbing her sore ear. Star shrugged, "Had to snap you out of it somehow." Then she looked down the hall where the guard had gone, "Who was that anyway?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight blushed again, "Oh, him? He's just an old friend." Star huffed at her, "Old 'friends' don't flirt with each other and kiss." Twilight stared dreamily at nothing, "Yeaaah, he did kiss me." She said with a giggle. Star grew impatient, "Snap Out Of It!" Twilight immediately stood up straight, eyes wide with surprise./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Sorry I don't know what came over me."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star huffed again, "It's called a crush."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight ignored her and trotted towards the main room,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So! What did you want to talk about?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star sighed and explained about the shadow ponies at the Castle of the Two Sisters. She watched as Twilight's face changed into a face of shock then slowly more understanding. Star told her of the horde of shadow ponies waiting in the dungeons of the ancient ruins. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight began pacing in the room. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""We need to train more ponies, at this rate we'll never have enough fearless ponies to overcome shadow." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star got an idea,"what if I taught ponies! All you have to do is help them to overcome their fears." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight slowly shook her head,"The spell used to stimulate nightmares is very hard to do, it's hard enough for me to perform. I don't know if you could handle it."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star realized that magic was what Twilight had gotten her cutie mark for, if something was difficult for her than it might be nearly impossible to be done with Star's experience./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You could teach me. Of all the people to teach me I think you would qualify, well I guess so would my mom, and Violet, and Aunt Celestia."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight sighed,"Ok I'll try, but don't say I didn't warn you."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star found herself once again in the star filled void. She turned to see Twilight step towards her. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Alright!" Twilight called out,"Try and reach into my mind, pull out my greatest fear."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star planted her feet into the starry ground. She closed her eyes and let her magic flow through her. As she concentrated she got a flash, a paper? Maybe something from Twilight. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star opened her eyes to see Twilight seated with a calm gesture on her face. span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star once again closed her eyes and resumed her focus. Star got flashes of images but never quite long enough to see what they were. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"A paper of some kind, a red symbol she couldn't make out, a tall pony./span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star opened her eyes and let out a breath, sweat making its way down her face. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Twilight padded up to her,"You actually did really well for your first try. Normally ponies can't even get into my head." Star sat down heavily, breathing hard,"I can see why." /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Twilight looked at her curiously,"What?" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star cracked a smile,"All those books have reinforced your brain."/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"They both laughed and the void faded away until they were back in the main hall of the castle. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As star slept that night, she dreamed of a strange reality, where houses were made of ice cream and the clouds were made of marshmallows. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She walked up to a particularly large ice cream house and the door swung open to reveal a tall cactus./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star rolled out of bed the following morning, blaming discord frequent wandering a into some ponies dreams. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She trotted down the hall and met with Twilight. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A month had passed since Star had started training with Twilight. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She and Twilight had, in a way, been training each other. Star had now almost perfected the spell and could preform it on Twilight without fail. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"At the moment she was walking through a dark forest with the shadows racing around her./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"But she wasn't scared, even though she knew that she might have to go through this in real life at some point. She wasn't afraid. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She stood up defiantly and a bright white light flooded from her horn, the shadows scattered and disappeared, leaving nothing but dead lifeless trees. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star opened her eyes and was congratulated by Twilight. They stood in the void, the timeless expanse used to turn worthy ponies into alicorns. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Right now though, it was being used as a quick way to train ponies in the ways of fearlessness. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You are doing great Star! Soon you'll be able to train your own ponies." Twilight spoke up proudly. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star thought for a moment,"So how do I know who to train?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight put a hoof to her chin in thought,"It's complicated. Just do the summoning spell and a pony should appear."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star thought, then nodded, taking her word for it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"If Twilight says it, it's most likely true. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She waved goodbye as the void faded from sight. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star woke up in her room. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She walked out into the daylight blinking hard as her eyes adjusted to the morning sunrise. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She went to Sugarcube corner for coffee and a donut./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She watched Pinkie Pie bounce around while ponies laughed in her presence. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She smiled, truly happy for the first time since the encounter with the Shadow ponies. span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star felt like it was a day off for some reason. She went to the spa and received the best massage she had ever gotten. Then had gone on a walk with Morning Breeze through Sweet Apple Acres./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The sun was finally setting and Star entered the front doors of Twilight's castle. She went straight up to her room with a sleepy 'hi' to Twilight who was sitting on her crystal throne reading a book. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star woke once again in the void./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"But this time to her surprise she found the void was full of millions of ponies. Pegasus, unicorn, and earth pony alike were gathered in a kind of bowl in the void. Starry stands ran in a ring around a space in the middle of the ring like a stadium. In the middle she spotted princesses Luna, Celestia, and Cadence. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"(Twilight was still reading)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Then Twilight popped into existence beside Star. "Oh hi! Didn't know we were having a meeting tonight- WOW! That's a lot of ponies!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight exclaimed as she took in the starry stadium. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight put her wing around Star and in a flash of light they were in the center of the arena. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star realized that besides the princesses there were other ponies there in the center. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie (who was giggling uncontrollably), Scootaloo, that Flash Century guy, Shining Armor, Lyra Heartstrings, and Bon Bon. (Duh of course Lyra and Bon Bon. )/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star took in the steadily growing crowd of Equestrian ponies with awe. Star thought she even saw Morning Breeze near the front of the audience in the stands. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Then Luna turned towards the stands and using her royal voice, started to speak,"You all know why you are here! You have been prepared to confront the rising darkness that is coming to Equestria!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star then realized something almost invisible was standing right beside her. Suddenly she leaped to the side and knocking the figure to the ground. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Violet Moonlight?" Celestia asked, looking incredibly confused. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I TOLD you she was still alive!" Luna burst out./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Celestia just padded closer to the much shorter, ancient pony. Violet got up and looked deeply into Celestia's eyes, span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""Yes my little filly, I am here, and I am proud that you have come so far." Celestia just stared, wide eyed at Violet. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""But- But- I saw- And then..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Celestia broke down./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She gripped Violet in an awkward hug, because of the drastic differences in their sizes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silence gripped the audience and Celestia's sobbing was heard with Violet's soothing whispers as they echoed around the void. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Luna looked sadly from her sister to the audience and started to continue for her. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Tonight we will host the largest scale nightmare that we can summon to test how you will react!" Luna her royal voice broadcasting her words to even the farthest ponies. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I, Celestia, Twilight, and Cadence will preform the spell-" she cast a nervous glance at Celestia (who was still embraced with Violet Moonlight) /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I- in a few moments."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The ponies in the stands broke into curious whispering,"Who is that- Celestia's mother?- not possible..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"After a few minutes Celestia had finally calmed herself enough to start casting the spell./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The alicorns sat in the middle facing the audience, Star gasped as a dark cloud started to materialize above the Princesses. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The four alicorns opened their eyes to reveal glowing white orbs in their place. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Then Star blacked out. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star woke in a dark forest. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She recognized it well as her nightscape, the place where her nightmares occurred. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She stood and lit up her horn, casting a white light over her surroundings. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Shadows flickered in and around the dead trees as she walked the through the forest. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn and glance over her shoulder. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She saw the flash again this time directly in front of her. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star took a deep breath and continued through the dark woods. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She stopped./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Something had just touched her shoulder. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She started to slowly walk backwards, glancing nervously from side to side. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star walked backwards until she brushed up against something and whipped around, flaring her horn and making a blinding light emit from her horn. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She lowered the light and opened one eye. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A pony./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star was looking at a white stallion his long mane was a mix of purples, blues, and silver streaks. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The stallion turned and ran into the trees. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""W- Wait!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star called after him but he didn't seem to notice. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She chased him through the forest, turning left and right to keep up./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Suddenly his white coat diss appeared and she rad head on into a dark brown unicorn mare. Her cinnamon mane was pulled into a ponytail. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star stood up,"I'm so sorry I didn't see you-" the pony darted away./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""There?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star gained chase once again but this time instead of running until she was out of breath she cast a night vision spell, turned off her horn light, and teleported herself directly I front of the pony. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Just in time to get hit. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star sat up to find the pony had disappeared. No, not disappeared./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blended in. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The pony wasn't brown she was black. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Then she rolled over and Star froze. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The pony wasn't completely a pony at all, span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"It was a changeling. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"The changeling curled up and backed away,"No! Don't hurt me!"/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star backed away from the insect pony, she had read that changelings were terrible creatures that consumed the love of others. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As she backed away the changeling looked up,"Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me here!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star didn't know what to do, it seemed sad and scared but could changelings feel emotions at all? What if this was a trap?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She lowered her horn and circled the creature. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It cowered as her horn lit up to provide light. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""W- what a-are you d-doing here?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star managed to spit out, she had no idea she was this afraid of changelings. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The changeling sat up, still hunched over. "To prove." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star stopped,"to prove what?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She looked up at the insect pony. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""To prove... To prove that I can be trusted... Around other ponies."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star raised an eyebrow,"Huh?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The changeling looked down so that shadow covered it's face,"I was banished from the hive and came to Princess Twilight for help. She send a letter to the sun and moon and they allowed me to join the test."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star didn't believe him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Wait him?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She shook her head, the way he... He hid his face wasn't right./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Why were you banished?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star said, trying to dig deeper into the changelings story. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"If an insect-pony hybrid could look annoyed, this one managed to do so,"Why do you need to know?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star was surprised at his sudden change in emotion. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yup changelings could definitely feel. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star looked at him directly, willing her horn to glow brighter. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The changeling stumbled away from the light. She didn't want to scare him, Star just wanted to let him know she was in charge here. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Why. Did. You. Leave."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The changeling looked down at his hooves again. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""love"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star was even more shocked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Wha-"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I was banished for sneaking away to live my life amongst ponies. I have always been fascinated with them and wanted to know more. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"So I left my hive for awhile and tried to live amongst them."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The changeling sighed,"It... Didn't work out the first time. Ponies always saw me as an outsider, no matter how many times I took on a new form. Then left me excluded and pushed me away." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star watched the changeling turn away in shame, then he gave a little laugh,"I was an outcast, until one day a small filly came up to me. She told me she was lost and afraid. Something inside me told me that finding her parents was the right thing to do. I asked her where her parents were and she said- /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She said she didn't have any."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The changeling looked up at Star. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I kinda took her in. Even though I had limited knowledge of ponies, I took her in."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star smiled,"It was the right thing-"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""She wasn't who I though she was."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star saw the changeling stomp angrily,"The filly I had grown so fond of was Chrysalis. She had more talent at being at being a pony that I had realized. I told her I was gathering love for the hive but in my quest for knowledge I had forgotten the hive completely. She brought me back to the hive only to have me publicly driven back out."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He finally looked back up to Star,"I had become an outcast for both races. That's when I started to search for Princess Twilight."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star was sitting in a shocked silence. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The changeling stepped forward and put out his corroded hoof,"You can call me anyone."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star raised an eyebrow,"anyone?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yeah, it perfectly describes who I am." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star sighed,"I'll call you Andy for short." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The changeling rubbed his chin with his hoof,"Andy", he said thoughtfully,"I like that."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The moment was shattered by the cry of a terrified pony, and several voices. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star jumped and Andy changed into Fluttershy. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star recovered from her shock and stood over Andy,"Why Fluttershy?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Andy stood up and said in Fluttershy's small voice,"it happened when I get startled. Changelings have such a good memory that if you catch us at the right moment our minds react by taking the form of the pony with the greatest reaction to the given situation."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Again Star was a little shocked at the way the changeling answered certain questions. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Andy reverted back into a changeling and shook himself. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Both of them turned back to the direction of the cry. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Good news, they found another pony. Bad news, she was surrounded by shadow ponies. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They burst into the small clearing and star lit up her horn to a blinding light, then immediately regretted it. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"All the shadow ponies turned on her and were slowly advancing in her direction. Star saw Andy had turned into a pegasus stallion and was slowly leading the terrified pony away from the dark minions. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star backed away from the clearing away from Andy and the other pony and slowly led the shadows away. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"When she was sure they wouldn't follow her she cast a spell, probably almost invisible against the already blinding light spell she was casting. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The spell took effect and star disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving a few very confused shadow ponies to search for their missing pony. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star fell through the air at dizzying speeds. She had used the long range teleportation spell. It always had varying results but this was by far the worst outcome and put her far above the ground. She screamed in a mix of terror and exhaustion when she tried casting another teleportation spell, trying to cast two spells one after the other was never easy. Suddenly, just as she was about to hit the ground a pegasus snatched her out of her rapid descent. They crash landed in another clearing raking both ponies through the trees as the pegasus struggled to keep them in the air. span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Star turned to her rescuer to see him slowly stand, topple over, and pass out. Star ran over to him but before she could touch the unconscious pony a green flash enveloped him and revealed Andy, one of his wings was badly ripped and a gash ran down his flank, letting out a green liquid. Panicked, she cast the healing spell on him, and found that it didn't effect changelings. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a shallow panting. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star turned to the other pony who Andy had saved from the shadows and yelled in an intense burst of panic,"Quick! Do something! He saved your life so you should save his!" The pony just stared at Andy, probably just now finding out her savior had been a changeling. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Then from the woods they heard voices,"Are you sure you saw them go down over here?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Another voice cut through the trees,"I already told you I was right there to see them fall."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A third voice, quieter than the rest spoke and Star strained her ears to hear right,"-hope their not hurt." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star peered through the dead forest to faintly see three ponies passing through the trees, and in the direction they were headed, they were going to miss the clearing. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star called out as loud as she could,"HEY! OVER HERE!" She saw the ponies stop and start galloping in her direction. They burst into the clearing and Star's panic melted into relief to see three of the ponies connected to the Elements of Harmony. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, ran to her side. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What happen- is that a changeling!" Applejack stared at Andy's unmoving body. Star took a defensive step towards her,"He's a friend and you'll leave him alone." Applejack just nodded and looked Andy over and called Fluttershy,"Fluttershy do you know anything about changelings? He looks bad." The yellow pegasus cautiously moved towards Andy and stared at the cut on his side,"I don't know how to fix his wing but I think I can stop the cut from bleeding."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They had found cobwebs in the trees and, with much difficulty, managed to place enough to stop the green liquid from gushing out any more. The other pony who Andy had saved was actually the same pony who worked at the coffee house on sugarcube corner/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Andy stirred from his place on the earthy ground and his eyes opened to reveal his green orbs, the insect eyes shone brightly for a moment. He struggled to lift his head but fell back into unconsciousness before accomplishing his task. Star worried about him, even though Fluttershy said he'd be fine, Star couldn't stop thinking about him snatching her out of the air. She had relived the memory so many times she realized that in the midst of crashing to the ground Andy had flipped them over and taken the blow as they landed roughly so that Star wouldn't get seriously hurt. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"After all he did, Star wanted to make sure he recovered. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Beside her the changeling stirred and opened his eyes,"star..." Then fell back asleep. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rainbow Dash had been flying over the dark forest, finding groups of ponies all over. She led them to the clearing where Star was staying and soon the clearing was packed with ponies. At one point Star had to levitate Andy in order to carry him to another, larger clearing beside a mountain. Everypony worked together to survive in the dead forest and stood by each others side when the various nightmares attacked. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Andy was kind of forgotten over time as he took the form of a wounded pegasus who couldn't fly. Although Star knew exactly who and what he was his act was incredibly good. But however good his act was in the day, he was always sleeping alone outside at night, instead of sleeping in a cottage built by the earth ponies. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Star, despite what others thought of him. Found him to be an amazing friend and one night asked him to join her and the ponies of harmony in a cottage. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They all settled down in a big circle ringing around a fire. Star motioned for Andy to sit beside her and introduced him to the elements. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Wait," Rarity spoke up,"your a changeling?" A kind of disbelief in her voice,"Celestia would never allow for a changeling to join in the dreamscape." Andy narrowed his blue green eyes,"Should I just go back outside."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He got up but applejack stopped him,"No need for that now. Rarity here just needs ta learn How'ta talk ta ponies she don't know." She walked around the fire and put a comforting forearm around Andy,"Were all glad to have ya here Andy." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Everypony nodded. Andy shrugged and settled back by the fire. span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"The moment Andy sat back down Star blacked out. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"She awoke back in the void stadium with all the other ponies. She noticed that now she knew each and every one of them. They had all been in the small village with her. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"She noticed that the four princesses were standing in the middle as if they had always been there, which of course, they had. Star struggled to find Andy, she looked for his dark changeling form amongst the crowds. Then Star noticed a light blue pegasus stallion with a yellow mane waving to her. When he looked in her direction the pony winked and then looked back at the princesses at the center. Grinning the whole time. /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""Congratulations citizens of Equestria!" Celestia's voice rolled over the mass of ponies surrounding her,"You have proven on this day that if we work together, as friends, we cannot be broken! Keep this in mind as the time passes, never forget this lesson!"/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"(I just skimmed over this and it is absolutely terrible... I am so so sorry if you read the whole thing.)/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"(Also, It's way too long to edit so if anyone is willing please message me.)/span/div 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"New Moon/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Chapter one/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Luna and Blue Starlight stood by Blue Moon as he breathed weakly in and out, just moments before death./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He looked at Luna feebly,"after I am reincarnated *cough *cough promise me that you'll find me Luna, please". /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Luna sniffed as she held back a sob,"I will Blue Moon, We will find each other and we will be together once more". Blue Moon's old and aged face formed a smile and relaxed,"Thank you Luna, now I'll see you again soon". His eyes closed as if he was sleeping. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Luna walked closer to the bed and called his name softly,"Blue Moon? Blue Moon can you hear me?" When she got no response she called again and again sobbing more violently every time. Blue Starlight walked up and put a hoof on her shoulder,"It's time to go mother, we can't stay here forever". Luna gave Blue Moon's body one sorrowful glance and turned away. She padded out with her head down and tears forming streams from her eyes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"200 Years Later/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver Starstreak walked through his hometown of Ponyville, the day was bright with clear skies and a cool breeze. He saw Princess Twilight and the Elements walking into their Crystal Castle. Apparently anypony ever connected to the elements was made immortal and Princess Blue Starlight aged slower than most ponies due to Princess Luna being related to her. She currently looked about middle aged and her mane was long and flowing. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He saw Twilight give him a glance before trotting a bit quicker into her castle. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver was on his way to the apple farm, they needed more ponies to help because Applejack wasn't always there to help being the element of honesty and all. Sweet Apple Acres had expanded a lot over time. Before he could reach the farm, however, he was stopped by Princess Twilight/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Silver!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" She called to him,"Can you please tell me how you got your cutie mark?" Silver thought the question was a little strange,"Okay but, can I ask why?" He said with a confused look. Twilight sighed,"I'm just curious". Silver shrugged and started telling Twilight how he got his cutie mark. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver was excited! His school was taking a field trip to the Canterlot Castle! He could barely keep down his enthusiasm, but there was only one problem. He didn't have his cutie mark. It usually didn't bother him because of his place in the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but going to see royalty was different, there where lots of important ponies and they all had cutie marks of great importance. He got on the train with his class filled with excitement and nervousness./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver woke up, he must've fallen asleep on the train because everypony was getting off the train, he saw that his teacher, Daisy, had woken him and was nudging him towards the entrance. He followed his classmates through the city of Canterlot. Everything was bigger and more elegant than anything in Ponyville, although a little overwhelming. They toured the whole castle, the gardens, the maze (Blue Starlight made sure not to lose them), and the ball room. It was extremely fun, he and his friends had a great time. Then they made their way to the thrown room. It was HUGE! The stained glass windows showed pictures of ponies performing great feats and defeating menacing foes. In one there was a picture of two ponies circling the sun and moon, the one on the side with the sun was white and graceful. But the one on the moon side gave Silver a strange feeling, like something was stirring deep inside his soul. He backed away and hurried to join his classmates. They passed through the long corridor to the Princesses. When they got there they saw three ponies sitting on three thrones the one on the left held the white pony from the stained window he saw earlier, the one on the left sat the other Princess, Silver felt the strange feeling again. To the left of the night Princess sat a pony that looked about the same except for her mane, which was purple with white streaks rather than star-filled and flowing. Then Silver remembered the stories his mother told him about Princess Luna and Celestia. And how they rose the sun and moon, creating day and night. The other Princess though confused him. He didn't know her name or even who she was but she seemed familiar. Each filly got to go and talk to the princesses, if they agreed. Celestia looked over and said something to the Princess to the far right, the alicorn sat and closed her eyes, as if in deep thought then opened her eyes and shook her head to Celestia. Celestia looked at their teacher, Daisy, and said,"It's not everyday that you get a trip to Canterlot!" And so everypony in Silver's group immediately rushed up to Celestia and started eagerly asking questions. Luna and the other princess's laughed at Celestia who was frantically trying to answer all of the classes questions at once. Silver held back, he was more nervous than ever not having a cutie mark. He curled his tail around his flank and slowly stepped forward, instead of going over to Celestia with the rest of his entire class he walked up to Luna, he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everypony. Luna looked down at him warmly,"Hello little one, what's your name?" Silver seemed unable to move,"S-Silver", he said, unable to contain his nervous trembling. She saw his tail curled tightly around his flank,"Why are you hiding your flanks little one? you have nothing to fear." He gulped and said,"Umm, I-It's n-nothing!" Luna laughed and said,"I bet it's amazing, no need to hide it". He looked into her eyes and felt something deep inside, he felt, happy? Then, slowly, he uncurled his tail to reveal his blank flank, he looked down as Luna gasped. Then she turned and said something to the other Princess and said,"How long have you had that cutie mark?" Silver was furious, she asked him to show her his blank flank and now she was making fun of him! He turned to look at his flank. "WOW A CUTIE MARK!" He said as he got a good look at it. Then he said, mostly to himself,"What is it?" It looked like a rainbow colored infinity symbol, but what did that mean? He looked up at her,"Did you do this? Did you give me my cutie mark?" Before Luna could answer he ran up and hugged her,"Thanks so much! I will never forget this! He pulled back to find Luna staring at him, something deeply emotional in her eyes. "Sleep with good dreams, Silver Starstreak."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight stared at Silver,"Ok thanks for your time Silver. Oh and come by my Castle at noon, we need to talk." Silver shrugged,"I'll be there Princess but I'm not sure what you want to talk about". Twilight gave an impatient sigh as Silver walked towards the Apple farm. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He arrived to find a few of Applejacks cousins apple bucking and hauling wagons across the farm. He was glad to be helpful. He padded up to the barn and knocked on the door. It was answered by a tall orange stallion. "Hey there Cider", Silver asked,"What's the job for today?" Cider looked down to him with a friendly smile,"Well as you can see we have almost the whole family working on the farm", he laughed softly to himself,"We need all the apple buckers we can get so you better get to it!" With his job in clear sight he galloped to the nearest tree and smacked the trunk with his hooves, almost all of the apples came raining down into the buckets under the tree. He proudly picked up all the buckets and trotted to the entrance to the apple cellar, where he was met by Chocolate Apple,"Wow Silver how much does that weigh? You look like you could lift the barn if you wanted." Silver kicked the dirt with his hoof,"Well I-I don't know about the barn Chuck but a few apples will do for now." He unloaded the apples and went back to apple bucking trees until it was almost noon. He deposited his last load of apples, said his goodbyes and headed off to Princess Twilight's castle. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was almost night as Silver neared the Crystal tree he got a strange feeling. He remembered it as the same feeling he got before Princess Luna gave him his cutie mark. This confused him, if he already had his cutie mark what did the feeling mean this time? He trotted into the main room and was surprised to find Princess Luna and Princess Blue Starlight standing with her talking. She paused as she saw him approaching,"Hey Silver, glad you could make it." He bowed respectfully to the three princesses,"Umm... H-How may I be of assistance?",he asked, wondering why he was meeting with Canterlot royalty. His gaze traveled from one Princess to another, waiting for somepony to speak. Luna spoke up, surprising him,"The only order we give you is to listen". Her voice was calm and soothing. Silver nodded and relaxed a bit, he waited for them to continue. Blue Starlight then padded forward,"Do you know who I am?" Silver thought it was an odd question,"Well, yeah. Your Princess Blue Starlight, you control keep the darkness of the night separate from the night that we enjoy, and that it was you who used your magic to stop Midnight Shadow from creating eternal nightmare". The Princess stood there as if waiting for something to happen,"and how did you learn all of this?" She said, a spark of hope in her eyes. Silver opened his mouth to explain, but no explanation came to him. He sat there and tried to remember something, anything that might explain it. Finally Luna walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder, "Don't strain your mind Silver, you didn't learn it, you experienced it." Silver looked up at her still confused,"What do you mean?" He said looking up at her somehow very familiar face. Luna looked down at him with a small smile on her face,"It's time for you to wake up... Blue Moon." Memories hit Silver like rain, a whole other lifetime exploding in his mind, he saw himself guarding, delivering a secret package, spending a night under the stars with a love, taking refuge as a fugitive, marrying, a spell that would last an eternity, the birth of a little filly. He stood in shock. Luna stepped forward,"I know it's a lot to take in all at once, and I wish that there was a more gradual way of reminding you. But it had to be done, it's your cutie mark." Silver looked at his flank and realized what the rainbow infinity symbol meant, he would repeat his life instead of dying permanently. He looked at Luna,"Luna I'm- Argh!" He put a hoof to his head as he was struck with a splitting headache. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Eventually the headache faded and Silver stood up straight. He looked over at Luna,"Thank you Luna, and you Star, for reminding me of who I am and who I am meant to be". He walked up to luna. "I would be happy to remain by your side". He reach forward and pressed his lips to hers and then pulled back. Luna had tears in her eyes,"I've waited for 200 years for your return". She looked deeply into Silvers eyes,"Finally I can be whole again"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver stood at his post in Canterlot castle, just outside of Luna's bedchambers. He had just been assigned there after he had returned to Canterlot with Luna. But he had to go through magical training in order to become a guard. He learned all the spells with relative ease, they were all familiar because he had spent an entire lifetime performing them, all he had to do was remember. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He stood guard with someone named Gray Shield, his family had apparently been royal guards for generations, he reminded Silver of an old friend. Someone from long ago. Gray stood up straight and almost made Silver think he was a statue at first. He didn't move he didn't speak and Silver thought he only saw him blink every hour or so. how do you go that long without blinking? Then Silver remembered his task, to guard Luna, his one and only love. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver sat in Luna's chambers that night staring at a picture of Blue Moon, Luna, and Blue Starlight, who was only a filly. He smiled fondly as he recalled the day. Luna walked up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder,"You ready to go to sleep?" She asked as she let out a yawn. Silver gave the photo one last glance before he followed her into the large bed and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep in Luna's loving embrace. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver woke early in the morning beside Luna, who was drooling. He grinned and tenderly closed her mouth with his hoof. He slipped out of bed and walked towards the balcony. Silver stared up at the stars. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Suddenly as he stood there, he got a terrible headache. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"After the headache subsided Silver stood back up and looked around, suddenly very homesick. He missed Ponyville. The busy bustle of its dirt roads, the smell of dew in the apple farm. Most of all he missed his friends. He looked at Luna still asleep on the bed. This was great, he loved Luna but his heart ached more for his home. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He wrote a note and put it lightly on his pillow. He kissed Luna on the forehead, "Don't worry my love, I'll be back."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"And that said he quietly walked out through the doors and down the hall. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"On his way he bumped into Grey Shield. The serious unicorn guard looked at him sternly. "Why aren't you at your post?" He asked with a suspicious tone in his voice. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver thought for a second. Then responded as casually as he could, "Just taking a walk." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"For a second he worried as Grey stared at him intently, then relaxed as Grey shrugged and continued past him. "Whew"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver trotted out to the front gates and climbed aboard the train to Ponyville. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver woke to a train whistle and a pony's voice calling, "Next stop, Ponyville!" He felt the train jerk under his hooves and soon saw Ponyville in the distance. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The train stopped and the whistle sounded again. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver stepped off the train and onto the platform that was the Ponyville train station. He breathed in the cool air of the countryside and trotted into the town. Silver first trotted over to the Apple Farm to see what was to be done. When he got there he saw Apple Cider waiting for him on the porch of the Apple barn. Cider grinned at him. As he approached and the orange stallion gestured with his hoof to the trees, which were filled with apples. He spent the next hour or so bucking apples out of the trees with the other ponies on the farm. After awhile her brought his load over to Chocolate Apple who was as surprised as always at the amount of apples Silver could carry. After his load was stored in the cellar he trotted back toward the town square. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He was met be an angry looking Luna. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Not good. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Why did you leave me!" She said angrily. Silver thought she looked like she was close to tears. She closed her eyes and blinked the water away. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver padded closer,"Didn't you get my note?" Luna whirled around to face him,"I got your note I just don't understand?!" Tears finally started to roll down her face,"I just got you back! I don't want you to leave me again, Not so soon!" Silver stepped forward and kissed away her tears,"I will NEVER leave you, Luna. I just got homesick that's all." She nodded and looked a little better. "C'mon, let me show you the improvements!" He said and started to turn around. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Before he could turn in a half circle Luna gasped and pointed with her hoof at his flank. He turned to look and gasped himself. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"His cutie mark was now a silver infinity symbol.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" with the Ponyville flag behind it. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver looked at Luna with wide eyes, "how is this possible?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver stared at his cutie mark in shock. How could one change their cutie mark? As he glanced at Luna she was apparently sharing the same thought. Suddenly she spoke up,"Maybe we should consult Twilight about this, she has the only library that could possibly have an explanation." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They galloped over to the castle and found Twilight reading (Naaaaaaw) a book while lounging on her throne like a small couch. She struggled to sit up as she saw them coming. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Luna! Silver! Well this is a surprise!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She glanced from one to the other, "So what can I do for you?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver stepped forward,"Twilight do you think it's possible for a pony to- umm- change his or her cutie mark?" Twilight for once didn't seem to have an answer. "Silver I don't know, but we could go and check the library if you want." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Luna stepped forward so that she stood beside Silver,"That would be great. Thank you Twilight." Twilight hopped down from her throne and led the two of them through the castle to the enormous library that had a copy, solid or holographic, of every book in Equestrian history. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight stopped at the top of a ledge where on either side a staircase led down several flights to the floor. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight stopped at the railing and Began the search for the book. Silver watched in awe as she pulled several books off the crowded shelves with a single thought. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Her eyes opened to reveal glowing white orbs in their place, she started to lift off of the ground. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver watched as thousands of books shuffled themselves into several rings that drifted around level to the shelves. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver had been living in a spare room with Luna in Twilight's castle. Silver remembered it well, it was the same room that he had first spent with Luna while running from search parties. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"On the second day of waiting while Luna was lowering the moon, Twilight burst in and startled Luna, making the moons path into the horizon shake a bit. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I found it!" Twilight exclaimed joyously, then staggered. Silver noticed how tired she looked. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"There were dark circles under her eyes, and she couldn't stand up straight. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight lifted and a book appeared in a flash of light and then Twilight staggered again and dropped the book. She magically picked it back up and quote lines of the book like she was the one who wrote them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""A cutie mark is a symbol of what the bearers destiny is. But, if a pony somehow changed their destiny, theoretically the cutie mark should change." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Twilight beamed sleepily at them before yawning and passing out on the floor. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver and Luna carried the snoring Twilight to her room, placed her in her bed, and returned to read the book. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver scanned the page for anything else on the topic and made a chilling discovery,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""If a pony somehow is split between two destinies, meaning that their cutie mark is constantly changing, then they might endure painful headaches and be confused on what they are doing."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver looked up at Luna then read the rest./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""The pony would be torn between destinies and driven insane by the shifting personalities that each cutie mark carries."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver looked at Luna in dismay,"What if- OW!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver fell and wrapped his forelegs around his head, another painful migraine racking his mind. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"When Silver's headache stopped, he stood up and shook his head. He saw Luna standing in front of him, looking at him with concern. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Luna stepped forward curiously,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Are you ok, Silver?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He stared at Luna,"What, what are we doing here?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He looked around, he remembered where he was and why he was here, but Luna should be in her castle./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He got another curious look from Luna,"We're here to see what is wrong with your cutie mark. Don't you remember?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Silver nodded,"I remember, the question that I meant to ask is why are YOU here, shouldn't you be in Canterlot. Your much safer there."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He padded up to Luna and touched his horn to hers,"Let's go home." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They teleported all the way back to Canterlot, using both of their magic to fuel the long journey. /div 


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings and it you've made it this far I commend you of your bravery (or stubbornness). No, I will _Not_ Be editing this story, and yes it is as terrible as you think it is...

I apologize for scarring your brains, have some internet bleach, it'll clear the stain right up!


End file.
